On vit mieux à deux
by Vavaamoi
Summary: Lycée de Forks, comment faire coexister deux clans qui se détestent et qui en viennent régulièrement aux mains ? En lançant un projet scolaire avec une jolie récompense. C'est ainsi qu'Emmett, le caïd va vite devoir faire face à Bella, fille taciturne qui ne décroche un mot à personne. Et s'ils avaient bien plus en commun qu'ils ne le croient, chacun son passé, chacun son histoire
1. Projet

**Salut les gens, chose promise chose due. La voici cette fameuse Emmett/Bella. Et oui je suis une touche à tout ! Je dédis cette fic à deux personnes la première G6K qui se fait un plaisir de recevoir cette dédicace et qui me laisse toujours des reviews absolument magnifique qui me menace de mort et de torture si jamais je ne mets pas la suite... et mon amie Kahlan 76 qui m'assassinerais probablement si jamais je ne le faisais pas. Toutes les deux étant très amoureuse d'Emmett, je vais éviter dans cette fic de l'envoyer à la guerre, de le torturer ou encore mieux de le tuer ! Sous peine d'affreuses représailles. **

**Sur ceux vous allez très vite découvrir que je ne replace jamais les personnages au bon endroit ce qui signifie que Carlisle n'est pas forcement le père d'Edward et que Bella n'est pas forcement très gentille et niaise ! **

**Voilà voilà, je vous laisse donc découvrir ce premier chapitre. Comme toujours avec moi attendez vous à une histoire qui va vous faire dire "QUOI ! COMMENT", j'aime foutre la merde dans un monde bien établie avec des bisounours tout partout !**

**A bientôt et gros bisous à vous. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Esmée souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Tous les profs lui faisaient face, ceci était une réunion de la plus grande importance. Elle avait enfin une idée et elle espérait sincèrement que ça marcherait. Plus la femme y réfléchissait plus elle trouvait son plan bancale, mais elle avait tout essayé, alors elle tentait le tout pour le tout.

- Madame la proviseur qu'avez-vous encore en tête ? demanda un professeur de math.

- Vous êtes au courant que nous avons un accroissement certain de la violence dans ce lycée et que certain élève n'y sont pas pour rien.

Elle coula un regard désespéré vers son adjoint.

- Dégradation du bâtiment, note en baisse, violence quotidienne et surtout recrudescence d'insolence. Il est hors de question que ceci se passe dans mon lycée !

Certains professeurs se mirent à ricaner sous cape mais le regard glacial de la proviseure les remit à leur place bien vite.

- Je sais pourquoi vous me regardez tous ainsi. Deux clans se sont formés et se sont ces deux clans qui mettent un bazar monstre ici. Je sais aussi que les deux leaders de ces clans sont le fils de mon adjoint et mon neveu. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que Marcus et Emmett n'entende rien à toutes les punitions que nous pouvons leur infliger. Ils sourient presque avec triomphe à chaque heure de colle qu'ils se prennent et ils sont heureux d'avoir redoublé pour continuer à jouer avec leur troupe. Je refuse qu'ils ratent encore une fois leur 1ère. Nous sommes à quelques mois de la fin de l'année et je tiens à changer la donne.

- Que préconisez-vous alors ?

- Un plan des plus machiavéliques. Leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas très différent les uns des autres et que travailler ensemble peut s'avérer bien plus bénéfique. Je financerais moi-même ce projet et croyez-moi, avec le psychologue et la conseillère d'orientation, nous nous sommes mis d'accord. J'ai l'intention de ramener la paix ici.

- Alors nous vous écoutons.

- Silence ! lança Esmée dans le micro de la salle de conférence.

Cette femme avait beau être petite et mignonne, elle imposait le respect. Tous les élèves la craignaient, même les plus récalcitrant, néanmoins à elle seule, elle ne pouvait pas faire de miracle.

- Je me demande bien ce que nous veux ta tante encore, souffla Jacob en s'installant à côté de son pote.

- Probablement nous remettre dans le droit chemin, pas de bol nous ne sommes pas consentant, ricana Emmett en croisant les bras. Il est où Jasper ?

- Eh Cullen, ta tante elle est toujours aussi bandante ! s'exclama Demetri en s'installant un peu plus loin.

- Parce que t'as une queue toi trou de balle ? lança Emmett méchamment. Me cherche pas trop Volturi ou ton cousin Marcus va encore te retrouver en miette.

- Des promesses toujours des promesses, le provoqua-t-il en souriant.

Emmett se leva de toute sa hauteur mais dans l'entrefaite Jasper arriva et le fit asseoir.

- Laisse, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, le convint le blond. Il ne cherche que ça, prouve lui que tu es plus intelligent.

- Cullen intelligent ? C'est comme dire que le poisson rouge de ma sœur a de la mémoire, lança Marcus en s'asseyant en compagnie de ses frères Aro et Caius.

Emmett afficha son sourire le plus mauvais et commença à vouloir passer au-dessus des sièges pour aller faire sa fête à son ennemi juré.

- Mr Cullen je vous conseille de vous rasseoir immédiatement, ça vaut mieux pour votre matricule, le menaça sa tante en mode proviseure.

Le jeune homme se remit à sa place aussitôt en soufflant. Mieux valait ne pas mettre Esmée en colère. Après un regard réfrigérant sur la totalité de la salle, la proviseure fit signe à tout le monde de s'assoir.

- Bien apparemment vous êtes tous présent. J'ai réuni toutes les classes de premières pour vous prévenir d'un fait nouveau qui va radicalement changé le cours de votre année scolaire, leur lança-t-elle avec force.

Beaucoup prirent peur aussitôt, même Emmett n'était pas très fier, qu'avait-elle encore inventé ?

- J'ai décidé de monter un projet éducatif. Ce projet consiste à mettre en place un dossier détaillé et argumenté sur un fait marquant de l'histoire Américaine.

La plupart se mirent à sourire en se disant que si c'était pour un dossier, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

- Ceci comptera pour la moitié de votre note finale de l'année, continua-t-elle sous les exclamations choqués des élèves qui eux en avait quelque chose à faire. De plus un voyage à New-York d'une semaine sera offert au groupe qui aura obtenu la meilleure note.

Etrangement tous relevèrent la tête aussitôt. Une semaine à New-York, tout frais payé ! Là c'était une autre histoire. Emmett rêvait de voir New-York depuis une éternité ! Il tapa sur l'épaule de ses deux meilleurs amis et sourit complice.

- Les mecs on va bosser comme des malades et on va l'obtenir ce voyage, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

- Je tiens à préciser que ce travail s'effectuera par groupe de deux…, continua Esmée en voyant bien la réaction que cela avait suscité.

- Ah merde ! grogna le colosse en soufflant. On tirera à la courte paille après alors ou j'essayerais de voir avec Esmée si on ne peut pas feinter.

Des exclamations de voix se firent entendre d'un peu partout, la nouvelle faisait grand effet, Esmée était à présent prête à les refroidir.

- Attendez un petit peu avant de vous emballer, dit-elle en souriant. Je disais donc par groupe de deux, prédéfinie par les professeurs et moi-même.

Le silence le plus complet tomba sur l'assemblée. Pour une douche froide, ça s'en était une.

- C'est une blague, lança Emmett choqué.

- Bien au contraire Mr Cullen. J'ai ici la liste des groupes. Dès votre sortie de la salle, cette liste sera affichée.

Emmett tourna son regard vers Marcus et pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait de ne pas finir avec lui. Puis il regarda sa tante avec colère. Elle était rusée la renarde. La proviseur expliqua dans les grandes lignes le projet mais précisa qu'elle donnerait plus d'information en cours. Les conducteurs du dossier seraient donnés le lendemain.

- Je vous jure que si je me retrouve avec un Volturi je fais un meurtre, grogna Emmett en colère.

- Je crois que c'est justement le but de ce projet, nous mélanger les uns avec les autres, comprit Jasper en secouant la tête.

Emmett grogna une fois de plus en baissant la tête. La salle se vida bien vite en attendant avec impatience la liste. Comme si Esmée était au courant qu'elle était en train de les torturer à petit feu, elle attendit la dernière minute pour afficher le papier si précieusement attendu. Chez les Volturi la tension était aussi palpable que dans le clan Cullen. Apparemment tout le monde tenait beaucoup à ce voyage. Quand la liste fut affichait certain se cherchèrent du regard, certain hurlèrent des noms pour savoir qui était telle ou telle personne. Emmett n'osait pas s'en approcher il avait bien trop peur du résultat, sa tante était une tortionnaire accomplie et il craignait grandement pour ses nerfs.

- Oh putain de merde, jura Jasper en s'arrachant les cheveux. Je suis avec Alec.

- Et moi avec Demetri, vomit presque Jacob.

La tension était encore pire pour Emmett. Il prit son courage à deux mains et posa son regard sur la liste. Le grand brun fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom à côté du sien, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

- C'est qui cette Isabella Swan ?

Tout le monde se tût à cette exclamation du cœur. Jasper laissa échapper un petit hoquet de stupeur en tournant son regard vers la personne concernée. Emmett croisa le regard vert émeraude d'une lycéenne qu'il avait déjà vu mais dont il ne s'était jamais préoccupé. Elle était nouvelle ici, mais son allure à moitié gothique à moitié tenue de sport n'emballait personne. La seule chose que tout le monde savait de cette fille, c'était que dans le genre antisocial, on ne faisait pas mieux.

- Putain c'est une blague ? hurla-t-il à nouveau.

Jasper semblait gêné à côté de lui. Bella se contenta de fixer Emmett dans les yeux, de le tuer du regard avant de tourner les talons et de partir, vite suivi par Jasper. Une grande blonde s'approcha de lui et lui fit son pire regard.

- Emmett t'as plutôt intérêt à te tenir tranquille avec elle sinon je te tue c'est clair ?

- Tiens Rosalie, on se reparle maintenant, demanda Emmett cruellement.

- S'il faut que je t'écrase avec ma bagnole compte sur moi pour faire l'aller-retour si jamais tu l'emmerde ! Et je pense que mon frère se fera un plaisir d'être le passager.

- Jasper ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.

- C'est mon frère Em, mais ça ne sera peut-être pas toujours ton ami, surtout si il arrive quelque chose à Bella.

Il ne trouva rien à répliquer. Jasper était son meilleur ami mais il avait un caractère aussi fort que celui de sa sœur. Tous finirent par se disperser mais Emmett resta dans le couloir en s'adossant au mur. Bien vite il se retrouva seul, il n'aimait pas être seul, ça le faisait trop réfléchir et il ne le souhaitait pas, ses pensées étaient bien trop néfaste pour son moral.

- Alors Emmett que penses-tu de mon choix ? demanda Esmée avec espièglerie en sortant de la salle.

- Ton choix ? Qu'attend tu de moi, je ne l'a connais même pas cette fille, d'ailleurs personne ne la connait !

- Ça sert à ça les échanges culturels, la vie en société et les groupes. Vous avez bien plus à apprendre l'un de l'autre que tu ne le crois.

- Elle est glauque cette meuf ! On dirait un zombie !

- Et toi un enfant ! Grandis un peu Emmett. Je sais moi à quel point tu es intelligent et à quel point tu peux aller loin dans la vie. New-York, j'ai choisi cette ville parce que je sais que tu rêves d'y aller. C'est une motivation que je te donne, mais imagine que ce soit un Volturi qui le gagne alors tu prouveras que tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux, en voilà une autre de motivation. Ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre c'est que votre petite guerre n'a aucune raison d'être quand tu te montres plus intelligent qu'eux. Tu vaux mieux qu'un banal caïd de lycée. Il serait temps que tu deviennes un homme. Je ne fais pas ça uniquement pour toi, c'est une bonne motivation pour vous tous, vous m'en remercierez plus tard, toi comme beaucoup d'autre. Allez, il est temps de rentrer maintenant, je te dépose chez toi ?

- Je peux aller chez toi Esmée ce soir ? la supplia presque le grand colosse.

Elle souffla un bon coup et acquiesça. Emmett était comme son fils et elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. La paix allait revenir dans son lycée, elle en faisait le serment, mais il faudrait qu'elle pense à faire revenir la paix dans sa famille également. Esmée posa ses yeux sur la liste et se sourit à elle-même. Bella Swan était la meilleure personne pour aider Emmett. Une fille récalcitrante qui ne tomberait pas dans ses bras au premier sourire, du moins elle l'espérait. Non elle en était sure, Bella était une fille sérieuse qui avait…assez souffert comme ça pour son âge. Esmée regarda son neveu grogner, les temps allaient changer, ça c'était une promesse d'Esmée Cullen !

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce premier chapitre ?  
**


	2. Noire

**Salut la compagnie ! Et oui un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic parce que j'avais l'inspiration. Et vous savez quoi, une personne géniale (qui se trouve être mon auteure de fic préférée Betifi) c'est proposé pour m'aider à corriger mes innombrables fautes d'orthographes ! Je pense que je vais me remettre sur ensemble ou rien après ça. **

**emelyne: merci j'espère te revoir à la fin.**

**beatrice: c'est vrai que tu me suis depuis le tout début et je t'en remercie, la suite est là !**

**Haanna: Mes Bella n'ont jamais rien avoir avec la vraie Bella (parce que je ne la supporte pas beaucoup non plus) mais elle pourrait tellement évoluer. C'est dit avec qui Rosalie ce trouve dans ce chapitre. **

**Axelle: et bien tu me vois heureuse de t'initier. **

**ces85: Merci beaucoup bisous à toi aussi !**

**stef: l'attente est finie...enfin pour ce chapitre !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

-_ Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. _

_- Je n'ai pas fait de mon mieux, se plaignit Bella en séchant ses larmes de déception._

_- Tu as joué à la perfection et je suis sûr que tu seras sélectionnée pour la demi-finale et alors là tu pourras donner tout ce que tu as. Tu as du talent, ne le gâche pas en doutant constamment de toi. _

_- Mes parents attendent beaucoup de moi, dit-elle en reniflant._

_- Tu dois jouer pour toi avant tout, tes parents c'est en option. S'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ça, ce sera de leur faute pas de la tienne. La musique ça se vit. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de reprendre ce violon que tu sublimes dès que tu en joues et continuer à garder ce sublime sourire sur ton visage. _

_Bella retrouva le sourire et le remercia de son soutien. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et posa sa main sur son visage avant de lui poser un baiser tendre sur les lèvres. Bella en resta toute pantoise. Il lui fit un sourire en coin avant de se relever et de partir. La jeune femme resta là, troublée, les doigts sur ses lèvres, elle n'aurait pas imaginé que son premier baiser se passerait ainsi, il avait été fabuleux. Elle se releva le cœur battant la chamade, elle vit son reflet dans la vitrine en face d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle voyait à présent, c'était une jeune femme blonde avec les yeux brillants et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Bella prit son violon et retourna dans la salle où se passait le concourt. Elle croyait encore à la demi-finale. _

- Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hurla Rosalie du bas des escaliers.

La jeune femme fixait son violon en serrant les dents et en se remémorant le passé. Rosalie entra dans la chambre inquiète, comme toujours.

- Alors pétasse qu'est-ce que tu branles ? Lui demanda la blonde avec nonchalance.

- Est-ce que tu peux me la faire s'il te plait ? dit Bella en lui tendant une boite.

Rosalie souffla de déception mais prit la boite quand même.

- Bella pourquoi tu fais ça, tes cheveux sont tellement beaux au naturel et en plus on se ressemble quand ils sont blonds.

- Ils sont très bien en noir, ça reflète assez bien mon humeur de ces derniers jours.

Les yeux de la blonde se posèrent une fois de plus sur le violon et elle posa enfin la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- Tu n'y as toujours pas retouché ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Dit platement la brune. La musique ça se vit parait-il. Moi je n'arrive même plus à faire un morceau sans me planter dans une note.

- Tu devrais réessayer.

- J'ai dit non ! Conclut froidement Bella en se levant. Tu m'aides pour cette teinture ou il faut que je m'en charge moi-même ?

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel, pas plus vexée que ça par le ton de Bella.

- J'en connais un qui va en chier, ricana la blonde en marchant vers la salle de bain.

Bella fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Emmett Cullen ! Ce con va vite se retrouver face à un mur, il a horreur de ne pas avoir de public et toi tu es ce genre de public peu réceptif.

- Pourquoi m'a-t-on collé avec le caïd du lycée je me le demande bien, grogna Bella en attrapant une serviette qu'elle mit sur ses épaules.

- On se le demande tous ! Mais bon il n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Mais je te conseille de choisir quelqu'un d'autre si tu veux de nouveau sortir avec quelqu'un. Emmett est un peu prise de tête…

- Je ne veux sortir avec personne, essaya de lui faire comprendre un peu sèchement Bella.

- …il te faudrait un type bien, pas trop grand pas trop musclé, beau.

- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

- Un type comme Edward ! conclut Rosalie en riant avant que Bella n'explose.

- Dégages d'ici ! Rends-moi ma boite et tires-toi, tu me gonfles à la fin avec tes conneries.

- Bella c'était pour rire…

- Laisse la tranquille Rose, intervint Jasper en entrant dans la salle de bain.

La blonde abdiqua en levant les yeux au ciel, Jasper avait toujours beaucoup plus d'influences sur Bella qu'elle-même. Rosalie mis la teinture dans les mains de son frère et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir.

- Elle essaye juste de te faire sourire mais elle ne s'y prend pas bien, ne lui en veux pas.

- Je ne lui en veux pas, je m'en veux à moi. D'être aussi conne, de ne plus pouvoir rien faire sans me rappeler ma naïveté légendaire et ma connerie profonde !

Depuis qu'elle habitait chez eux, Bella restait souvent enfermée dans sa chambre, de la musique dans les oreilles et les yeux dans le vague. Les seules fois où Jasper l'avait vu sourire, c'était quand Edward l'appelait. Jasper adorait littéralement Bella, avant c'était une personne avec un grand cœur, certes un peu naïve, mais tellement généreuse. Un vrai rayon de soleil pour toutes personnes qui dépriment. Il avait eu un moment déprime avant qu'Emmett ne devienne son meilleur pote et c'est grâce à Bella qu'il s'en était sorti. Elle était venue pendant les vacances et elle l'avait secoué jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne pied. Mais aujourd'hui c'est elle qui vivait le pire et personne n'arrivait à l'aider. Elle était devenue encore plus froide que Rosalie. Cette facilité qu'elle avait de comprendre les autres et de dialoguer avec eux, elle l'avait enterrée au plus profond d'elle-même. Personne ne l'avait aidée là-bas, à part Edward et c'était grâce à lui si Bella était à Forks à présent.

- Oublie Bella, c'est encore ce que tu as de mieux à faire. Allez cousine, calmes toi, je vais te la faire moi cette couleur, ça te donne un côté Joan Jett.

Elle lui sourit enfin, même si ce n'était pas le plus beau sourire qu'elle puisse lui faire, c'était un début. Il prit l'opération cheveux en main et essaya de parler un peu avec elle. Jasper se souvint encore quand sa mère Renée et son père Charlie leur avait demandé si ça les dérangeait d'accueillir Bella chez eux. Renée a une sœur que Rosalie déteste et que Jasper supporte difficilement Victoria. Elle est riche, belle, puissante et nase en tant que mère. James le père de Bella était marié quand il a couché une seule et unique fois avec Victoria, ça ne l'a pas empêché de prendre ses responsabilités. Il s'occupait de Bella autant qu'il le pouvait même s'il n'habitait pas avec elle. Depuis Victoria s'est remariée à Laurent, qui lui n'a cherché qu'une chose, le bonheur de Bella avant tout. C'est lui qui a prévenu Renée qu'il serait temps que Bella prenne le large, loin des soucis et de l'influence de sa mère. Et avec l'aide de James, les deux hommes ont réussi à faire entendre raison à cette harpie même si en réalité, elle n'en avait plus vraiment grand-chose à faire. Rosalie tout comme Jasper ont toujours considéré Bella bien plus comme une sœur que comme une cousine. Quand ils habitaient encore les uns à côté des autres, Bella passait tout son temps chez eux, aujourd'hui c'était vraiment le cas. Quand il vit Bella avec les yeux dans le vague se mordiller la lèvre supérieure en attendant que la coloration prenne effet, Jasper lui jeta de l'eau à la figure. Elle se retourna aussitôt avec le regard tueur. Tout plutôt que la voir ruminer. Elle attrapa la mousse à raser sur le meuble et se mit à la secouer.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Grogna-t-elle en le menaçant avec la bouteille.

Jasper réussi vite à la mettre à terre et la badigeonna de mousse, même s'il s'en prit un bon paquet en pleine figure. Leurs vêtements finirent vite trempés à force de jouer avec l'eau. Au moins elle était un peu plus joyeuse, elle ne riait pas mais elle souriait un peu. Jasper lui lava les cheveux et en profita pour se rincer le visage à son tour. Il plongea son regard dans celui de sa cousine et vit qu'elle avait perdu cette étincelle d'innocence qu'il lui avait toujours connu. Fini la Bella bien sous tous rapports, celle qui n'élève jamais la voix, qui se fait compréhensive et gentille. Bella s'essuya les cheveux et se posa sur le bord de la baignoire. Jasper en fit de même puis la bouscula, elle tomba à la renverse mais elle l'entraîna avec lui dans sa chute. Le blond se mit à rire à gorge déployée en atterrissant lourdement à ses côtés, les jambes pendues dans le vide. Quand il se tourna vers elle, Bella avait les larmes aux yeux. Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle avait crié, elle avait tapé, elle avait giflé, mais jamais encore elle n'avait pleuré.

- Ca va passer ? Demanda-t-elle en se retenant de pleurer. Dis-moi que ça va passer, que bientôt j'irai mieux.

- Le temps sera ton meilleur ami pour ça. Oui ça passera ma Bella, tu es forte, tu arriveras à t'en sortir.

Elle posa sa tête contre lui et laissa couler ses larmes. Jasper lui faisait penser à Edward, mais en moins brute. Jasper était du genre à lui dire gentiment que ça passerait bientôt en la prenant dans ses bras, Edward, lui, l'aurait secouée en lui disant que c'était tous des connards et qu'elle devait se bouger le cul pour leur dire merde avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Bella comprit enfin qu'elle avait besoin de soutien et d'amis avant tout. Seulement des amis elle n'en voulait plus, elle savait trop bien ce qu'on pouvait ressentir en les perdant tous d'un coup. Elle entendit des gros pas monter l'escalier et fronça les sourcils en essuyant ses larmes, si jamais c'était Charlie, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie comme ça. Bella adorait son père, James Masen avait fait l'erreur de tromper sa femme une fois lors d'une soirée beaucoup trop arrosée et Bella était née quelques mois plus tard. Elle se demandait encore comment Elisabeth, la femme de James, avait pu lui pardonner aussi facilement et accueillir sa fille chez eux comme si de rien n'était. Elle y avait gagné un frère formidable, Edward. Il n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle et ils avaient pratiquement grandi ensemble comme de vrais jumeaux. Leurs années d'école, ils les ont faites ensemble et c'est pour ça qu'Edward s'en voulait autant de ne rien avoir vu venir. Il connaissait Bella mieux que personne, c'était l'individu sur cette planète qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde et il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit quand la bombe avait explosée. Contre toute attente ce n'était pas Charlie qui montait les escaliers, c'était ce type qu'elle ne connaissait pratiquement pas et avec qui elle allait devoir bosser Emmett.

- Euh désolé je ne voulais pas déranger, dit-il gêné en les voyant enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Bella se contenta de lui faire son regard le plus réfrigérant et de sortir de la baignoire, elle attrapa une serviette au vol et disparut dans sa chambre. Emmett lui avait pris une douche froide gratos ! Dans le genre accueil, là il avait l'impression d'être au pôle nord.

- Elle a l'air charmante ta petite amie dis donc ! lança gaiement le grand brun.

- T'es vraiment très con des fois toi, ricana Jasper en sortant à son tour de la baignoire.

Emmett entendit quelqu'un rire derrière lui et croisa le regard amusé de Rosalie.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il méchamment en perdant patience.

- Bella n'est pas ma petite amie, c'est ma cousine, lui expliqua Jasper compréhensif. Et comme tu vas bosser avec elle je tiens à te prévenir qu'elle n'est pas très sociable…

- Oh sans déconner ! Je n'avais pas remarqué !

- …et que si jamais il t'arrive de t'énerver ou de passer tes nerfs sur elle comme tu le fais avec les Volturi, compte sur moi pour te foutre mon poing dans la gueule. Termina le blond très sérieux.

Emmett en perdit le sourire immédiatement. Jasper était vraiment son meilleur ami, il l'avait connu dans ses pires moments comme dans les meilleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à cette fille pour que tu la protèges autant ? Demanda le brun suspicieux.

- J'ai le droit de protéger ma famille.

- Rosalie est ta propre sœur et tu ne l'as pas épargnée pour autant quand elle m'a quitté pour aller avec Alec Volturi, enchaina Emmett plus intelligent qu'il ne le faisait croire.

- Tout ce que je peux te conseiller c'est de laisser Bella tranquille. Elle s'ouvrira d'elle-même à toi, ça ne sert à rien de la brusquer, elle se braquerait aussitôt. Elle vaut la peine d'être connue, crois-moi. Tout comme toi, elle n'aime pas parler de ce qui se passe chez elle.

Emmett souffla en comprenant tout à fait. A part Jasper personne n'était au courant au lycée et c'était très bien ainsi.

- Bien dans ce cas des sujets à éviter ? L'interrogea Emmett sérieux.

- Rien de plus que tout ce qui concerne son passé à Phœnix, dit Jasper en souriant.

- Est-ce qu'elle est forte en cours au moins ? Parce que je t'avouerais que j'ai très envie de gagner ce voyage.

- Bella était major de sa promotion tous les ans, je pense que ça sera amplement suffisant pour toi. Je sais que tu n'es pas un crétin sans cervelle comme tu essayes de le faire croire tout le temps, alors je pense que vous avez toutes vos chances de gagner.

- Sur quoi comptes-tu travailler toi ?

- Normalement je ne devrais pas te le dire mais après nous être mis d'accord avec Alec pour ne parler ni de toi ni de Rosalie pour éviter toute tentative de meurtre, on a décidé de travailler sur la guerre de Sécession. Je sais que Jack à l'intention de parler des indiens et toi je suppose que tu n'en as toujours pas parlé avec Bella.

- Non j'ai bien une idée, mais il faut encore que je réussisse à lui parler sans qu'elle me tue du regard.

- Bon courage, se moqua Jasper en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Si tu veux sa chambre est à droite en sortant. Si tu ne trouves pas le courage, je t'attends dans ma chambre pour une petite partie de console.

Emmett pesa le pour et le contre puis il se dit qu'il était un homme après tout, qu'il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par une petite chose comme ça. Il faisait trois têtes de plus qu'elle, pourquoi devrait-il en avoir peur ? Il partit donc d'un pas décidé frapper à la porte de sa future partenaire de travail. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que le regard émeraude foudroyant de la jeune femme ne se pose sur lui.

- Euh salut, bégaya-t-il plus aussi courageux qu'avant. Je me suis dit que puisqu'on doit faire équipe pour le projet du lycée, ça serait peut-être intéressant qu'on en discute un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Bella se contenta de hausser les sourcils et d'ouvrir sa porte un peu plus grande tout en faisant un geste de la main.

- Quel accueil chaleureux dit donc, je me sens comme un vrai roi, ironisa-t-il.

Bella se contenta de s'appuyer sur ce qui semblait être une batte de baseball cachée derrière sa porte en serrant les dents. Ok ! Apparemment Emmett pensait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire plus barge et sadique que Rosalie mais il s'était planté. Il souffla intérieurement et fit un tour d'horizon en admirant la chambre. Elle était plutôt sobre, la seule chose qui se remarquait vraiment c'était le magnifique violon qui trainait dans un étui. Quand Bella vit où son regard se portait elle claqua l'étui avec hargne.

- T'es venu pour parler boulot ou pour mater ma chambre ? Demanda-t-elle hargneusement.

- J'aime bien mater en général mais c'est vrai que pour une fois je vais essayer de parler travail, dit-il en souriant chaleureusement.

Ca ne l'étonna même pas que Bella ne réagisse pas à sa tentative d'humour. Cette fille était encore plus infranchissable que le mur de Berlin.

- Je t'écoute ? Dit-elle en partant s'asseoir sur son lit. Moi je me fous du voyage, si jamais on gagne tu pourras bien y aller avec qui tu veux. Je veux juste obtenir la meilleure note possible pour avoir mon année. Ensuite je n'aurais plus qu'une putain d'année à tirer pour pouvoir partir à la fac.

Emmett fit la moue en entendant ça.

- Moi je tiens juste au voyage, après si je triple mon année je m'en tamponne un peu. J'adore le lycée.

- Tu prouves une fois encore que nous n'avons pas grand-chose en commun, trancha sèchement Bella. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on nous a mis dans la même équipe.

- Certainement parce que tu passes pour une intello associable et moi pour un crétin adulé. Ma tante prétend qu'elle a choisi elle-même notre groupe pour que nous apprenions l'un de l'autre.

- Elle n'a pas toujours que des bonnes idées ta tante.

- Merci de le reconnaitre, enfin quelqu'un qui me comprends. Elle se croit plus intelligente que tout le monde.

- Il y a toujours eu une différence entre intelligente et rusée et je soupçonne ta tante d'avoir un brin des deux. Alors c'est quoi cette idée que tu as eu ?

- Disons que j'ai remarqué que tout le monde choisit des sujets déjà préparé d'avance, enfin je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Regardes Jasper prend la guerre de Sécession, Jacob l'histoire des indiens, telle que je connais Rosalie elle va certainement prendre la révolution, d'autres le 11 septembre, enfin bref il faudrait que l'on se démarque.

- Ok ça me va.

- J'ai bien relu le dossier et il n'est marqué nulle part que nous n'avons pas le droit de choisir quelque chose d'extérieur qui aurait pu influencer l'histoire où tout du moins l'intégrer.

Bella fronça les sourcils, perdue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de parler des différents mouvements musicaux et de leurs implications politique et sociétal, lui expliqua-t-il passionné. Genre Bob Marley avec le reggae, les hippies, les punks, le gospel, le blues enfin bref pas mal d'influences.

Emmett regarda sa partenaire qui semblait perplexe.

- En fait tu n'es pas aussi con que tu en as l'air, conclut-elle en se relevant.

- Alors c'est d'accord ? Demanda-t-il en affichant un magnifique sourire.

- Ca me va.

Emmett avait toujours été très tactile et une fois encore il laissa sa joie déborder en prenant cette petite chose dans ses immenses bras. Bella se raidit un peu puis lui tapota l'épaule, il se recula donc tout content.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça où je demande à mon très cher papa qu'il te défonce le crâne avec sa batte de baseball qui se trouve derrière. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant faussement.

Emmett avala sa salive de travers pour la peine. Il lui fit oui de la tête et préféra fuir la chambre de cette folle furieuse. Bella ne put retenir un petit sourire tendre. Emmett n'était pas l'imbécile qu'il laissait paraitre et il l'amusait beaucoup. Au lycée elle l'entendait souvent dire beaucoup de bêtises qui la faisaient sourire intérieurement. Mais elle trouvait bien plus drôle de le terroriser pour l'instant, ainsi il ne fourrerait pas son nez où il ne devait pas être. Bella n'avait aucune idée de ce que cet exposé pourrait donner, mais elle espérait pouvoir s'en débarrasser très vite.

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
**


	3. Fais moi rire !

**Holà les gens ! Comment allez vous ? Bien j'espère ! Moi je profite du ciel pluvieux de Normandie (comme c'est impressionnant). Voici la suite, bien gentiment corrigée par Betifi qui doit s'arracher au moins 300 cheveux par relecture (la pauvre !). Un troisième chapitre qui prévoit un Emmett comme on l'aime tant et une Bella pas commode...**

**Kyssou: ouais Bella elle est vachement fun comme ça, je suis d'accord. **

**beatrice: oui depuis le temps tu dois savoir que je n'aime pas les clichés, je n'aime pas quand tout est à sa place. Un peu de mouvement ça fait du bien de temps en temps. La vie de Bella a été quelque peu chamboulée...A bientôt **

**Voilà voilà ! Sur ce bonne lecture (comme toujours) et on se retrouve en bas ! Bisous !**

* * *

- Alors Swan ça fait quoi de devoir supporter Cullen tous les jours ? Lança sarcastiquement Marcus en s'asseyant et en posant ses pieds sur la table de la jeune femme.

Belle releva un regard tueur vers lui et planta sa fourchette avec hargne dans sa nourriture. Marcus en enleva ses pieds de la table aussitôt. Cette fille avait un truc de vraiment flippant quand elle s'y mettait.

- Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec nous par hasard ? Demanda-t-il un peu plus gentiment.

Bella souleva un seul de ses sourcils, agacée. Ce type lui tapait sur le système. Rosalie sortait avec Alec Volturi, qui était le cousin de Marcus mais ils n'avaient rien avoir l'un avec l'autre. S'il continuait comme ça, Bella serait tentée de lui planter sa fourchette entre les deux yeux. Il essayait d'engager la conversation mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas vraiment réceptive.

- Marcus laisse-la, tu vois bien que tu l'embêtes. Intervint le plus jeune des frères.

Aro était le petit dernier de la fratrie et c'était aussi le plus calme et le plus posé des frères. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu se battre, dans un sens c'est le seul avec qui Emmett arrivait à communiquer sans sortir les poings. Bella le trouvait sympathique, un peu calculateur mais gentil quand même.

- Je cherche juste à faire connaissance, répondit le plus âgé avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Et de toute évidence Bella ne veut pas te connaitre, alors laisse la tranquille.

- Tu es vraiment aussi chiant que Cullen toi des fois, grogna Marcus en se relevant dans l'idée de rejoindre sa table.

- Désolé pour lui. Il n'est pas méchant, juste un peu limité, se moqua Aro en souriant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de protecteur merci, répondit Bella acide ne souhaitant pas se faire un ami.

- Ce n'est pas toi que je protégeai, répondit-il en riant. Je m'appelle Aro.

Il lui tendit sa main et Bella la regarda froidement.

- Promis je me lave régulièrement, tu n'as rien à craindre de cette main elle n'est pas radioactive. Blagua-t-il.

Mais Bella ne lui répondit toujours pas, quand il vit ça Marcus revint à la charge.

- Laisse tomber Aro, il lui manque une case à cette meuf.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il ne t'en manque pas une à toi, trou de balle ? Lança Emmett mauvais. Laissez-la tranquille elle n'a pas envie de vous parler. Ça se voit non, où vous êtes trop cons pour comprendre ?

- Du calme Emmett, je ne cherche pas la bagarre. Assura Aro en levant les mains en signe de paix. Allez viens Marcus nous avons beaucoup à faire.

L'ainé lança un regard méprisant à Bella et Emmett avant de partir. Aro leur fit un sourire d'excuse et le rejoignit. Emmett en profita pour s'installer à la table de Bella avec un énorme sourire collé au visage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ce sont des blaireaux, lança-t-il en piochant une frite dans l'assiette de sa voisine ce qui lui valut un regard assassin.

Quand il le vit, Emmett recracha la frite le plus élégamment possible et la lui tendit.

- Si tu tiens vraiment à la récupérer.

Bella avait envie d'éclater de rire. C'est une chose qu'elle aurait fait naturellement avant, mais plus maintenant.

- J'ai fait en sorte d'éloigner les frères Volturi 1 et 3, ce n'est pas pour que toi tu mettes ton gros cul sur la chaise. Répliqua-t-elle froidement en rapprochant son assiette.

- Fais pas ta méchante, on sait tous les deux que tu ne finiras pas ton repas. Ca fait une semaine que l'on se voie tous les jours pour l'exposé et j'apprends à te décrypter. Tu n'es pas ce que tu laisses paraitre, alors j'essaye de percer ta coquille.

- Moi je vais finir par te percer la tête à coups de marteau pour vérifier s'il y a bien un cerveau caché là-haut ! Répliqua Bella en faisant tourner son couteau entre ses doigts.

- Ca marche plus le coup de la batte de baseball ou du couteau, dit-il en montrant l'objet du regard avant que Bella ne lui plante juste à côté de sa main. NON mais t'es malade ! T'aurais pu me transpercer le doigt !

- Quel dommage de l'avoir loupé, enchaina Bella faussement déçue.

- J'aime bien ton côté barge. T'es au courant ?

La jeune femme souffla en croisant les bras agacée.

- Putain il faut que je fasse quoi pour que tu te tires et que tu me foutes la paix ? Demanda-t-elle en perdant patience.

- Ça te dirait de venir avec nous à la Push tout de suite maintenant vu que les cours de cet aprèm sont annulés ?

- Il suffit juste que je dise oui et que je n'y aille pas pour que tu te casses ?

- Non si tu dis oui, je n'emploierai pas la force. Si tu dis non, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'utiliser les grands moyens, parce que Jasper m'a donné carte blanche.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça ?! Dit-elle en faisant sa rebelle.

Emmett afficha un magnifique sourire. Il n'attendait que ça en réalité, qu'elle fasse sa tête de mule, il contourna la table en vitesse et la chopa par le poignet. Bella sentant la menace arriver, avait essayé de fuir mais pas encore assez vite. Le colosse l'attrapa par la taille et la fit passer par-dessus son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

- Cullen laisse-moi descendre ! Cria-t-elle furieuse, qu'il l'expose ainsi en plein milieu du réfectoire du lycée qui était bondé de monde. Je trouve que ça fait un peu mieux.

- T'es légère comme une plume, des comme toi je pourrais en porter dix. Et continues donc à crier mon nom ainsi ça me fait de la pub. Ça te dirait de crier Emmett pour voir si ça peut me faire de l'effet ?

Bella se calma aussitôt et Emmett ne prit pas ça d'un bon œil. Il préférait largement quand elle s'énervait, le calme la rendait beaucoup plus calculatrice. Il l'emmena jusqu'à son Hummer où l'attendait Jasper et tous ses potes.

- Mec quand je t'ai dit d'essayer de la convaincre et que je te donnais carte blanche pour ça, je ne voulais pas dire la kidnapper, souffla le blond dépité. En plus excuse-moi de te le dire mais je pense que ça, tu vas le payer cher.

- C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas tellement envie de la faire redescendre de son perchoir, avoua Emmett avec crainte.

Tous ses potes se mirent à rire en le voyant en si mauvaise posture.

- T'as peur d'une fille maintenant Emmett ? Ricana Jacob en s'appuyant contre la voiture.

- Regarde et admire Jake, rit à son tour Jasper.

Emmett avala sa salive de travers une fois de plus. Il la reposa délicatement sur le sol et s'inquiéta du silence de sa victime. Quand il la regarda droit dans les yeux ses pires craintes se confirmèrent. Bella lui agrippa son service trois pièces et serra de toute sa poigne avec un sourire mauvais. Elle entendit tous les mecs autour grogner de douleur en soutien pour leur ami.

- Je te fais toujours autant d'effet là ? Dit-elle froidement en se rapprochant un peu de son visage.

- Arrête t'es trop bandante quand tu es en colère, continua-t-il à jouer malgré la douleur.

- Mec arrête, t'es en train d'aggraver ton cas. Le prévint Jasper compatissant.

- Mais dans l'absolu ça serait vraiment sympa que tu me rendes ce que tu as dans la main. Je sais que c'est assez impressionnant comme lot, mais si jamais un jour nous devions aller plus loin tous les deux…Aïe ! Siffla-t-il quand Bella resserra encore un peu. Si jamais tu me les brises, je ne pourrais jamais te faire un petit Emmett qui soit aussi mignon et gentleman que moi.

- Putain c'est un homme mort, explosa de rire Jacob.

Mais contre toute attente, un vrai sourire s'afficha enfin sur le visage de Bella. Elle luttait depuis un moment, mais elle n'arriva plus à se retenir. Son sourire se transforma petit à petit en rire qu'elle essaya de masquer avec ses mains en relâchant Emmett. Jasper en fut bouleversé. Bella riait enfin et ce n'était pas à cause de lui. Emmett quant à lui, était fier, il lui avait tenu tête avec son humour habituel et il constatait le résultat avec bonheur. Le brun n'était pas un idiot et il avait bien compris que sous ses airs de folle furieuse, Bella était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel à qui il était arrivé de mauvaises choses.

- Montez dans la voiture, on vous rejoint. Conseilla le colosse ses amis.

Jasper et Jacob acquiescèrent, vite suivit par le reste de la bande. Ils les laissèrent régler leur compte seuls, préférant garder leurs bijoux de famille en sureté. Bella s'était éloignée d'eux pour pouvoir rire à sa guise, elle s'était même cachée derrière le muret. Emmett ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction, mais pour l'instant il préférait ne pas trop se poser de question. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Alors tu viens de ton propre gré où il faut encore que j'utilise la force, mais sache que je préférerai que tu sois consentante ce coup-ci parce que mes couilles ne survivront pas à une deuxième attaque de ce style.

Bella releva la tête en essuyant ses larmes naissantes.

- Si tu savais ce que ça fait du bien de rire à ce point, ça ne mettait plus arrivé depuis…depuis longtemps !

- Et bien c'est dommage, parce que tu es vachement plus mignonne comme ça. Dit-il en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle se relève.

- Je croyais que tu me trouvais bandante quand j'étais en colère, répliqua-t-elle avec le sourire.

- C'est totalement vrai. C'est bien parce qu'il y avait Jasper à côté sinon je t'aurais basculée sur le capot de mon Hummer et je t'aurais fait découvrir le paradis avec mes fabuleux coup de reins. Répondit-il du tac-o-tac avec un sourire d'ange.

- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe toi.

Bella se releva toute seule, délaissant la main qu'il lui tendait puis se dirigea vers le Hummer. Elle finit par se retourner à un moment et lui envoya un petit sourire énigmatique.

- Merci pour la partie de rigolade.

- La journée ne fait que commencer, monte dans la voiture et tu verras que tu passeras une bonne après-midi. Laisse la Bella grincheuse ici et prend celle que tu étais il y a deux minutes.

- Que ce soit l'une ou l'autre, n'espère même pas. Tu n'as aucune chance de me culbuter sur ton capot.

- Me voilà terriblement déçu. Comment vais-je pouvoir m'en remettre ? Même le fait d'avoir touché mes parties intimes ne t'a pas convaincu du bien-fondé d'une relation sexuelle avec moi ?

- Il y a toujours eu une différence notable entre la quantité et la qualité. Il est vrai que la quantité est amplement suffisante mais je ne compte pas aller vérifier la qualité, désolée.

- Et bien je devrais vivre avec alors. Amis Bella ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant et en lui tendant sa main.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi, de ce que j'ai fait, de ce que je suis. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, si jamais tu croises quelqu'un de mon ancien lycée il te le dira facilement…

- On en a rien à foutre des autres ou de ton passé. Amis ou pas ?

Bella croisa son regard sincère et soupira en lui prenant sa main.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour changer, le prévint-elle sérieuse.

- Tant mieux, c'est rare de trouver une fille qui me tient tête et qui ne veux pas coucher avec moi. Lança-t-il content.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel en partant vers la voiture. Emmett la regarda et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une réflexion.

- Joli cul Swan !

Bella ne se retourna même pas elle leva juste son majeur pour réponse ce qui fit rire Emmett. Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais il la trouvait réellement attirante quand elle était en colère. Il aimerait beaucoup la voir sans ses yeux remplis de tristesse, sans son air soucieux. Il aimerait tout simplement voir comment elle était avant.

Emmett les conduisit jusqu'à la Push, pour une fois qu'il y avait un rayon de soleil. Arrivée sur place, Bella constata qu'elle était la seule fille présente. Mais vu sa petite intervention avant de partir, ils se tenaient tous à carreau. Elle fit donc la connaissance de Jacob, Embry, Quil et Paul. Une bonne bande de potes qui semblait soudée par une seule et unique pensée, la chasse aux Volturi. Ils parlèrent de vengeance, de blagues pourries à faire et sur le même ton, chacun fit part de son exposé en compagnie des Volturi.

- C'est con à dire mais Alec est un chic type et ça me déchire les tripes de l'avouer. Se plaignit Jasper en shootant dans un caillou.

Bella vit Emmett se tendre juste à côté d'elle. De ce qu'elle avait compris, Rosalie et lui avaient eu une histoire qui s'était terminée par l'abandon de la blonde. Rosalie avait quitté Emmett pour Alec et Jasper en avait voulu à sa sœur pour ça. Pour lui les Volturi étaient tous les mêmes. Alors pourquoi Alec serait différent ? Seulement aujourd'hui il était bien obligé de l'admettre, mais le faire devant Emmett c'était peut-être un gros manque de tact.

- Demetri me tape sur le système, cracha Jacob. Mais je ne peux pas dire qu'il ne bosse pas.

- Emmett toi tu es le seul à avoir eu de la chance. Tu es avec une fille et en plus elle est super mignonne, intervint Paul qui fit un sourire charmeur à Bella.

- J'ai la main qui me démange, menaça la brune en faisant craquer ses doigts sous les yeux rieurs d'Emmett.

- C'est ma cousine que tu regardes comme un vautour Paul. Pose un doigt dessus et je te le casse, le prévint Jasper protecteur. Ou alors j'appelle Edward et là je passerai un super bon moment.

Bella et son cousin échangèrent un regard complice en imaginant bien la scène.

- Qui est Edward ? Demanda Paul curieux.

- Crois-moi tu le sauras assez vite si jamais tu touches à Bella.

Jasper n'avait pas répondu à la question et Emmett en était frustré, parce qu'il aurait bien aimé savoir qui il était. Il était curieux de nature mais là c'était encore pire, parce qu'il voulait en apprendre plus sur Bella. Cette fille l'intriguait. Tout à coup le téléphone de la jeune femme sonna et quand elle vit l'appelant son visage s'illumina.

- Quand on parle du loup, lança-t-elle en s'éloignant avec un sourire éblouissant sur le visage.

Jasper soupira en la regardant tendrement. Quand ils la virent sautiller d'un caillou à l'autre en souriant, beaucoup se demandèrent si c'était la même personne.

- Je ne sais pas qui est cet Edward mais il a l'air de la transformer, constata Emmett en penchant la tête.

Jasper fit un petit sourire en coin et tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Le reste de la journée se passa relativement bien, Bella ne se fit pas aussi mordante que d'habitude mais n'était pas pour autant plus amicale. Emmett quant à lui, cherchait à la comprendre, à lire en elle. La jeune femme avait beau être la cousine de Rosalie, il ne leur trouvait pas vraiment de ressemblance. Au niveau du physique elles avaient le même visage arrondie, mais à part ça rien de particulier. La blonde avait les yeux bleus ciel alors que ceux de Bella étaient verts émeraude. Au niveau du caractère, à part qu'elles étaient aussi timbrées l'une que l'autre, il ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup plus de comparaisons. Il n'en connaissait pas encore assez sur Bella pour pouvoir juger.

Quand il les ramena chez eux, Jasper était épuisé de sa journée et la brune semblait déçue de retourner chez elle.

- Jaz tu peux partir devant il faut que l'on se mette d'accord avec Emmett pour l'exposé.

Celui-ci fit oui de la tête avec toujours ce sourire énigmatique sur le visage. Il dit au revoir à son pote et se dirigea vers la maison.

- Demain on ne peut pas travailler sur l'exposé ici, parce que Jasper va y bosser avec Alec et je n'ai pas envie que les meubles de ma tante finissent en morceaux.

- Moi qui croyais que tu étais restée dans la voiture avec moi pour un moment de débauche en prenant comme excuse l'exposé, je suis déçu. Dit Emmett joueur.

- Et je n'ai non plus pas envie que tu souffres inutilement. J'ai vu dans ton regard que tu aimais toujours Rosalie.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa et Emmett retrouva son sérieux aussitôt.

- Alors je te propose de faire ça chez toi…

- Non ! Intervint immédiatement et sèchement Emmett. On fait ça à la bibliothèque si tu veux, mais pas chez moi.

Bella fronça les sourcils surprise par sa réaction mais ne trouva rien à y redire.

- D'accord va pour la bibliothèque. A 16heures et ne soit pas en retard sinon je me chargerai personnellement de ton cul, le menaça-t-elle froidement.

- Tu aimerais bien toucher à mon magnifique derrière, avoue petite coquine.

Bella prit son sac de cours et frappa le colosse avec.

- Descend de ton nuage Don Juan. 16 heures ! Répéta-t-elle intransigeante.

- Ok ! J'y serais.

- T'as plutôt intérêt.

La jeune femme descendit de la voiture et courut jusqu'à la maison. Emmett était heureux d'avoir pu gratouiller un peu la coquille de sa partenaire de travail, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. Il roula jusqu'à chez lui en se demandant comment il allait encore finir cette soirée. Rien que le fait de passer la porte de sa maison lui leva le cœur. Quand il constata la situation, il souffla et se dit mentalement qu'il n'allait pas encore se coucher tôt.

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça? Ca promets non ?**


	4. Touche moi

**Salut les gens ! Et oui un nouveau chapitre qui je pense va donner chaud à certain au départ et va les faire mourir de rire ensuite. Je me suis lâcher niveau dialogue entre Emmett et Bella, savourez je vous en pris.  
**

**Mixou: tu m'en vois fière et honoré, je t'attends pour le prochain chapitre. **

**Ju: je suis le genre de personne qui aime sortir des sentiers battus. La relation Bella Emmett risque de prendre encore un certain temps, patience. Edward va être top tu vas voir. **

**Mia: A chaque fois que je fais un personnage tu trouves qu'il me ressemble, non je suis très sage et disciplinée, je ne vois donc pas de quoi tu parles. **

**Kyssou: Bella ninja, c'est tout à fait ça, c'est vrai. Bien joué. **

**Voilà je vous laisse donc parce que j'ai un temps très limité pour poster ce chapitre ! Bisous !**

* * *

_Bella regardait l'appartement avec curiosité et appréhension. Son cœur battait la chamade depuis qu'il était venu la chercher au coin de sa rue dans le but d'aller au restaurant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'était faite belle pour quelqu'un. Il s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant la main. _

_- Viens t'asseoir, lui proposa-t-il gentiment. Tu ne vas pas rester debout toute la soirée. _

_- Il est tard je devrais peut être rentrer chez moi, dit-elle nerveuse. _

_Il lui sourit tendrement et lui prit les mains. _

_- Isabella regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je sais ce qui t'inquiète et rassure-toi je ne ferai rien. J'ai envie de toi, c'est vrai et je pense qu'il est inutile que je te le cache mais j'ai tout mon temps. Si c'est ce qu'il te faut, je t'en laisserai jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête. _

_La jeune femme lui fit un sourire de remerciement, ne sachant plus vraiment où elle en était. _

_- Néanmoins, lui susurra-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille. Je sais que tu apprécies quand je fais ça. _

_L'homme posa sa bouche dans le creux de son cou et commença à le parsemer de baisers. _

_- Et ça aussi…_

_Il fit glisser ses mains dans son dos, prolongeant sa colonne vertébrale en finissant par ses hanches. Bella essaya de se ressaisir mais il savait parfaitement comment jouer avec elle. Il remonta l'une de ses mains pour détacher les cheveux de sa belle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Emportée par son entrain, Bella se laissa faire et prit même part au baiser endiablé. Les mains de l'homme se baladèrent indécemment sur le corps de la blonde. Quand il glissa tranquillement sa main sous la robe de la jeune femme, Bella s'écarta un peu en reprenant conscience. Il le remarqua aussitôt et lui fit son regard le plus brûlant. _

_- Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-il avec passion alors que Bella lui répondait oui de la tête. Alors laisse-toi faire et profite. _

_Il continua à parsemer son cou de baisers enflammés tout en laissant sa main vagabonder sous la robe de Bella. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une personne comme lui puisse vouloir d'une fille comme elle. Bella l'aimait, elle ne pouvait se le cacher. Depuis qu'il lui avait donné son premier baiser, il ne quittait plus ses pensées. Mais elle avait peur de n'être qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres et ça elle ne le supporterait pas. Quoiqu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais il était tellement beau et charmant, qu'il aurait pu en faire défaillir plus d'une. Beaucoup au lycée pensaient qu'il était homosexuel. Bella ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait choisi elle. _

_L'homme finit par poser ses mains sous les jambes de la jeune femme et la souleva avec facilité. Tout en l'emmenant dans une autre pièce, il continua à l'embrasser tendrement. Bella comprit bien vite qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre quand il l'allongea sur le lit. L'homme qu'elle aimait la releva un peu pour pouvoir ouvrir la fermeture de sa robe. Il la lui enleva doucement en la regardant dans les yeux. Le cœur de Bella s'accéléra encore plus, si c'était possible. C'était la première fois qu'un homme la voyait comme ça. Si jamais elle ne lui plaisait pas ? Mais ses craintes n'eurent pas le temps de s'installer car il la dévorait avec un regard enfiévré et passionné. _

_- Ce que tu peux être belle, clama-t-il sensuellement en descendant ses baisers sur le galbe de ses seins. _

_Bella ferma les yeux à cette sensation et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte que malgré la peur, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Ses lèvres touchèrent son nombril et un gémissement lui échappa. Bella ne se reconnaissait plus elle-même. Sa plainte lascive fit sourire son bourreau qui continua à descendre. Une fois son échauffement terminé, l'homme remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de sa victime et prit d'autorité l'une de ses mains qu'il posa sur son entre jambe. Malgré la surprise, la blonde comprit ce qu'il cherchait. Elle commença à le caresser par-dessus son pantalon et l'homme en souffla de bonheur. Bella ne pensait pas avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui et ça la motiva pour dépasser ses barrières de crainte. _

_Elle remonta les mains sous le grognement mécontent de l'homme et entreprit de lui enlever son tee-shirt. Tout s'accéléra très vite, ensuite. Il ne supporta plus de la voir avec ses sous-vêtements et décida donc de les lui retirer et il en fit de même avec ses propres habits. Quand il enleva son boxer et que les yeux innocents de Bella se posèrent sur son érection, celle-ci se mit à rougir comme une pivoine. Il se rallongea à ses côtés et s'approcha de son oreille une fois de plus. _

_- Si tu savais combien tu me donnes envie de toi quand tu as tout ce rouge sur les joues._

_La jeune femme se mit à rougir encore plus sous le compliment et ça le fit rire. Il continua à la caresser, puis descendit sa main entre ses jambes pour rejoindre son intimité. Il y allait doucement, il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Les yeux brûlants de l'homme rencontrèrent ceux de la blonde et il enleva sa main de l'intimité humide de sa partenaire. _

_- Est-ce que tu veux continuer ou pas ? Demanda-t-il en remettant sa main là où elle était juste avant. Souhaites-tu que j'arrête ? _

_Bella se posa la question à elle-même, mais elle devait avouer que ses attouchements ne l'aidaient pas à réfléchir posément. Il lui reposa la question doucement tout en insérant ses doigts en elle encore et encore. La jeune femme se contenta d'un signe de tête affirmatif mais ça ne suffit pas à l'homme. _

_- Dit moi ce que tu veux Isabella, je veux te l'entendre dire. Murmura-t-il en continuant sa torture. _

_- Je veux que tu continues, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. _

_- J'essayerai d'être le plus doux possible, sache que je suis fier et honoré d'être le premier. _

_Etait-ce si évident que ça ? Apparemment oui. Elle le vit plonger sa main dans la table de chevet et en ressortir un préservatif, il l'enfila seul. Dans un sens Bella ne se sentait pas le courage de le faire elle-même. Quand il en eut fini, il se rapprocha de nouveau et recommença ses caresses jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête. Une fois qu'il sentit le moment venu, il se présenta à son entrée et s'inséra le plus doucement possible. Il avait envie d'elle mais pas au point de lui faire très mal pour son propre plaisir. Ça allait déjà être assez dérangeant comme ça. _

_La blonde grimaça quand elle sentit la déchirure s'effectuer. Elle pensait que la douleur serait plus conséquente, peut être que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait moins mal, parce qu'il se retenait. Elle voyait qu'il essayait de la ménager au maximum. Mais elle voulait qu'il prenne du plaisir lui aussi, qu'il se souvienne d'elle autrement que comme la fille qu'il venait de déflorer. Alors elle prit sur elle de reléguer la douleur et lui fit signe de continuer. L'homme ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et accéléra la cadence. Il semblait apprécier au-delà de ce qu'il s'était imaginé et ça rendit Bella fière d'elle, même si elle estimait ne pas y être pour beaucoup. _

_La jeune femme comprit assez vite qu'elle ne pourrait pas atteindre l'apogée comme lui mais cette expérience n'en était pas moins bonne. Elle appréciait vraiment beaucoup, mais elle savait que ça ne pouvait être que meilleur les fois suivantes. _

_Il était doux avec elle et Bella ne l'en remercierait jamais assez. C'était une très belle première fois, idéale à ses yeux puisqu'elle l'avait eu avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Après l'effort ils se retrouvèrent essoufflés tous les deux et se tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour un câlin post-coïtal. _

_- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet. _

_- Oui, lui répondit-elle en souriant._

_- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal, s'excusa-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement. _

_- J'aurai eu mal de toute manière, tu n'y pouvais rien. Mais je te remercie d'y avoir été doucement. _

_- Je saurai te faire découvrir d'autres choses les prochaines fois, dit-il malicieusement avec un grand sourire. _

_Bella en souffla presque de soulagement. _

_ -Ça veut dire qu'il y aura d'autres fois ? Demanda-t-elle peu confiante. _

_Il parut blessé par ses paroles et releva un regard surpris vers elle. _

_- Bien sûr à moins que tu ne le veuilles pas, s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt. _

_- Oh que oui je le veux, l'interrompit-elle en levant les mains. C'est juste que…pourquoi moi ? _

_Le visage inquiet de l'homme laissa place au soulagement et à la compréhension. _

_- Isabella Swan tu es une jeune femme qui manque cruellement d'assurance. Tu es belle comme le jour, intelligente et talentueuse. Ne remarques-tu pas les filles qui t'envient et les ados qui te matent dès que tu traines les couloirs. Depuis le jour où je t'ai vu dans le couloir du lycée, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Tu m'as ensorcelé au premier regard, si tu ne l'as pas encore compris et bien je te le dis : je t'aime ! _

_Le cœur de Bella se gonfla de bonheur et elle lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il l'aimait et c'est tout ce qui importait à ses yeux. Elle était une fille à part pour lui et elle en était fière. _

_- Crois-tu que ta copine Alice pourrait nous couvrir de temps en temps ? Murmura-t-il conspirateur. _

_- Pour moi elle est prête à tout, même à mentir. Avoua Bella en frissonnant. _

_- Tu as froid ? _

_- Un peu._

_- Viens nous allons sous la douche et je te prêterai un de mes tee-shirt préférés pour dormir. Je pense que tu as grand besoin de récupérer. _

_Il la porta amoureusement jusqu'à la douche, et ils partagèrent ainsi leur première nuit. La première d'une longue série. _

- C'est quoi ce tee-shirt Bella ! Grogna Rosalie en tapant du pied dans la bibliothèque. Il est super moche. On dirait un truc de mec !

- Tout le monde n'a pas envie d'être habillé comme une pouffiasse, lui lança Emmett en désignant ses fringues.

- Mais mon style pouffiasse ne te dérangeait pas autant fut un temps, répliqua-t-elle hargneuse.

- Oui mais ça c'était avant que tu intègres le mode de vie « pétasse qui me fait cocu » au lot répondit-il avec un sourire innocent sous les yeux scandalisés de son ex.

- Défends-moi-toi ! Lança-t-elle à Bella à court d'arguments.

- Tu viens de critiquer mon tee-shirt préféré et tu espères que je vais t'aider, grogna-t-elle en continuant à taper sur son ordinateur portable. Démerdes-toi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si il a plus de répartie que toi.

- Traitresse ! Siffla Rosalie en partant comme une furie.

- Oui on lui dira, marmonna la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

Emmett la regardait faire avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ce petit bout de bonne femme lui plaisait de plus en plus. Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, il apprenait à la connaitre. Bella était agressive et cassante au premier abord mais une fois que l'on grattait un peu la surface, on y découvrait une personne en or qui cachait bien des secrets.

Il ne leur restait que quelques jours pour finaliser leur projet et ensuite ils devraient le présenter devant un jury. Emmett reconnaissait que Bella était d'une intelligence rare. Elle n'avait pas besoin de bosser autant que d'autres, tout lui semblait tellement facile. Comme si elle avait senti son regard sur elle, Bella releva les yeux avec irritation.

- Tu veux ma photo avec une dédicace peut être ? Lança-t-elle froidement comme toujours.

- Si tu me la fait totalement à poil, je suis preneur. Répliqua-t-il en souriant comme un pervers.

- Mieux vaux que je reste habillée, tu serais déçu du résultat. Dit-elle en replongeant son regard sur l'ordinateur.

- Ça j'en doute fortement mais j'admets que si nous devions, par exemple lors d'une soirée totalement débridée, coucher ensemble. Je risquerai de t'étouffer avec mon corps, tu es tellement rikiki par rapport à moi, que ma masse te péterait certainement une côte.

- Je n'aurai donc plus qu'à te chevaucher ou à faire l'amour debout et le problème serait réglé, lança-t-elle sérieusement en continuant à surfer sur le net.

Emmett en resta sans voix avec les yeux grands ouverts. Cette fille avait réponse à tout et de plus elle ne se scandalisait pas quand on parlait de sexe.

- Dis Swan, tu veux bien m'épouser parce que là je te jure que je viens d'avoir le coup de foudre. Blagua-t-il en lui faisant son regard charmeur.

- Si tu as un bon compte en banque et du cyanure prêt à l'emploi dans la pharmacie, prépare les alliances, nous partons à Vegas. Dans le cas contraire rentre chez toi, je n'ai pas envie de m'encombrer d'un boulet.

Le rire tonitruant d'Emmett fit retourner tout le monde dans la bibliothèque. Il s'attira d'ailleurs le regard mauvais de la responsable des lieux. Le jeune homme voyait bien le petit sourire en coin que la brune essayait de cacher. Ils se rapprochaient doucement l'un de l'autre et Emmett la considérait vraiment comme une amie à présent. Mais en était-il de même pour elle ? Tout à coup elle se leva et prit une feuille et un stylo.

- Je dois aller chercher des infos dans un bouquin, je reviens. Le prévint-elle.

- Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ton PC pendant ce temps-là ? Quémanda-t-il souhaitant faire une recherche.

- Oui vas-y.

Emmett prit l'engin entre ses grosses mains, la page internet était déjà ouverte. Il chercha tranquillement des informations, puis par reflex ferma la fenêtre internet quand il eut fini. C'est là qu'il tomba sur le fond d'écran de l'ordinateur et qu'il bloqua. La photo d'une petite brune à l'air de fouine, d'un beau gosse aux yeux verts et aux cheveux cuivrés et d'une magnifique blonde au sourire éclatant, fit son apparition. Emmett n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La blonde c'était Bella.

- Putain de merde, souffla-t-il en détaillant la photo. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ?

Il voyait toutes les différences entre la Bella de la photo et celle qu'elle était à présent. Elles étaient à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Sur la photo elle était blonde, souriante, légèrement maquillée, superbement bien habillée et tout simplement heureuse. La Bella actuelle n'avait rien avoir. A présent elle arborait un look un peu rockeuse, pas une once de maquillage, des cernes à n'en plus finir mais malgré cela elle restait extrêmement belle. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour les blondes, mais qu'en brune elle avait ce côté femme fatale qui ne laissait personne indifférent, ou tout du moins pas lui. Elle n'avait pas la bombe attitude de Rosalie, mais il se doutait bien que Bella avait d'autres atouts en poche.

Curieux comme il était, Emmett décida de fouiner un peu dans les dossiers pour trouver d'autres perles de ce genre. Il vit cette espèce de petit lutin qui avait l'air de regorger d'énergie et ce type aux cheveux cuivrés qui avait l'air de la suivre partout. C'était qui ce gars ? Puis il tomba sur une photo où Bella jouait du violon sur une scène et il en resta subjugué. Elle était tellement belle sur ce cliché qu'il eut du mal à passer à la suivante. Il trouva quelques images avec un grand homme blond qui montrait un tee-shirt marqué « super papa » avec le logo de super man. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Bella et au jeune homme des autres photos. Seraient-ils frère et sœur ? Ils avaient les mêmes yeux, c'était donc possible. Emmett ressortit du dossier et en trouva un autre qui s'appelait « nous » mais il lui fallait un code pour y accéder. Il cliqua plusieurs fois dessus comme un demeuré en espérant que ça se débloquerait tout seul.

-Ça va tu t'amuses bien ! Trancha Bella méchamment en fermant son ordi avec violence.

Il sut au son de sa voix que ce coup-ci il n'y avait aucun sens de l'humour caché derrière. Elle était vraiment en colère.

- Désolé j'ai été indiscret… S'excusa-t-il devant son regard tueur.

- Gardes tes excuses j'en ai rien à foutre ! C'est ma vie et je t'interdis de fouiner dans mes affaires.

Elle prit son sac et son PC et partit en bousculant la moitié des gens sur son passage.

- Bella ! BELLA ! Hurla Emmett en la coursant.

Mais elle le sema rapidement en disparaissant dans les couloirs. Emmett tapa du pied en faisant demi-tour, pourtant Jasper l'avait prévenu. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Il savait exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer, il voulait en apprendre plus sur elle mais cette fille ne lui disait rien. Quand il arriva devant la porte de la bibliothèque pour récupérer ses affaires, Rosalie l'attendait de pied ferme. Il souffla bruyamment ne souhaitant vraiment pas se disputer avec elle.

- Toi tu as la tête de quelqu'un de coupable. Qu'as-tu fait pour la faire fuir comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment malgré tout.

- Je suis tombé sur des photos d'elle avant, avoua-t-il en baissant le regard. J'ai voulu en savoir plus, seulement elle est arrivée au moment où j'essayais d'ouvrir un dossier bloqué.

- Bella et quelqu'un de très secret. S'il lui arrive quelque chose de bien, elle n'en parle pas. S'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal, elle en parle encore moins. Elle préférerait se sacrifier pour ses amis plutôt que de les voir souffrir. La Bella d'avant été d'une gentillesse sans limite, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, toujours à l'écoute. Un vrai petit ange descendu du ciel. C'est cette gentillesse qui l'a rongée de l'intérieur et qui en a fait ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Elle avait une conscience malsaine qui lui faisait croire sans cesse que tout ce qu'elle faisait était mal. Bella voulait toujours donner le meilleur d'elle-même, toujours aider les autres, croire au bien en chacun de nous. La chute n'en a été que plus rude quand ses illusions sont tombées en lambeaux. En quelques mois elle a gagné la maturité d'un adulte, ce qui lui manquait cruellement avant. Une sacrée baffe en si peu de temps.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Demanda Emmett suspicieux.

- Je pense être une des personnes qui te connait le mieux ici en dehors de mon frère, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Tu lui ressembles énormément et je pense que vous pourriez vous entraider. Je veux la revoir sourire et toi, malgré ce que je t'ai fait, je veux te voir heureux aussi. Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai vu la différence chez elle comme chez toi depuis que vous bossez ensemble. Regardes d'ailleurs, cette histoire de projet est une réussite, il n'y a pas eu d'altercations entre les clans depuis. Tu n'as jamais voulu te confier à moi et un jour tu m'as dit que je ne pouvais pas comprendre parce que j'étais trop superficielle. Bella ne l'est pas. Peut-être que tu pourrais lui parler de tes problèmes ?

- Je n'ai aucun problème, grogna-t-il agressif tout à coup.

- Bien sûr que si Emmett, tu en as. Je n'ai jamais mis un pied chez toi en un an de relation. Je n'ai vu ta mère que deux fois en tout et pour tout. Dès que j'essayais de parler de ton père, tu changeais de sujet, tu faisais tout pour ne pas parler d'avenir et je te soupçonne même d'en (de ?) faire exprès de redoubler pour pouvoir rester à Forks plus longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui te retient ici ?

Il entra comme une furie dans la bibliothèque en bousculant la blonde et récupéra ses affaires. Il entendit la responsable lui hurler des choses pas très sympathiques, mais il ne les écouta pas pour autant. Emmett détestait qu'on empiète sur sa vie et à présent il comprenait mieux pourquoi Bella s'était enflammée. Lui non plus ne supportait pas qu'on fouine dans ses affaires.

Comme la brune, il décida de sécher les cours pour le reste de l'après-midi et partit faire un bon footing en forêt. Peut-être que Rosalie avait raison ? Bella et lui avait certainement plus en commun qu'un simple projet scolaire. Mais c'était très dur d'accepter de se confier à quelqu'un, même si cette personne était plus apte que d'autres à comprendre. Il courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine pour évacuer tout ce qui lui pesait sur la conscience et hésita comme toujours avant d'entrer dans sa maison. Cette porte était devenue son pire ennemi. Il enleva ses chaussures dans l'entrée en tendant l'oreille et il fut surpris d'entendre deux voix. Depuis quand sa mère recevait-elle de la visite ? Emmett s'empressa de débarquer dans la cuisine et eut la surprise de sa vie en voyant Bella tranquillement installée avec sa mère en train de boire un café et de discuter.

- Ah mon chéri te voilà enfin ! S'exclama sa mère en le voyant. J'ai rencontré cette jeune fille devant la porte tout à l'heure.

Bella se retourna doucement en voulant dire quelque chose, mais Emmett la devança.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Demanda-t-il un peu trop sèchement pour que Bella ne s'en vexe pas.

- J'étais venue te déposer les restes du dossier et surtout m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Mais apparemment je suis de trop, alors je vais partir. Répliqua-t-elle en se levant et en prenant son sac.

La mère d'Emmett lui fit les gros yeux et celui-ci comprit qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à rattraper le coup s'il ne voulait pas se prendre un savon le soir même.

- Désolé…c'est juste que…enfin désolé, bafouilla-t-il en lui prenant son sac. Viens on va aller discuter en haut.

Sa mère lui fit un petit sourire en coin accentué d'un clin d'œil.

- Heureuse de vous avoir rencontrée Catherine.

- De même Bella et fais-moi plaisir appelle-moi Cathy, comme tout le monde.

- Entendu, lui sourit gentiment le brune en suivant Emmett.

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre qui, malgré ce que Bella pouvait penser, était rangée et propre. Il lui désigna la pièce de la main en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir où elle le souhaitait.

- Dis donc j'ai l'impression que ma mère t'aime bien, dit-il en engageant la conversation.

- Elle a l'air très maternelle et gentille.

- Esmée l'est encore plus si c'est possible, ricana Emmett en s'asseyant sur le lit à ses côtés. Ma mère a toujours détestée Rosalie. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle détesterait n'importe quelle fille qui m'approcherait.

- J'aurai adoré que ma mère soit comme ça, avoua Bella en se déridant un peu. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise mère, c'est juste qu'elle est tellement volage qu'elle en oublie qu'elle a une fille des fois.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est la première information personnelle que tu me donnes sur ton compte, remarqua Emmett en la bousculant de l'épaule.

- Je n'aime pas parler de moi.

- Moi non plus, mais on pourrait peut-être faire un effort.

Elle le regarda en pesant le pour et le contre. Bella aimait bien Emmett et malgré son aspect lourdaud il était loin d'en être un. Edward savait beaucoup de chose, pratiquement tout, Jasper et Rosalie aussi. La seule qui connaissait les moindres détails de sa vie c'était Alice, sa meilleure amie et qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer. Justement, c'est ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment, un ami dynamique, qui n'aurait pas peur de lui dire ce qu'il pense.

- Je veux bien essayer mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te déballe tout en un jour, dit-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Emmett se laissa faire, ça ne le dérangeait pas bien au contraire. Il l'entoura doucement de son bras et posa sa tête sur la sienne. Bella se crispa un peu au départ et Emmett ne put s'empêcher de penser au papa avec la batte de baseball. Mais contre toute attente, elle finit par se détendre et apprécier le moment. Il voulait pousser un peu sa chance puisqu'elle se laissait faire pour l'instant.

- Qui sont les deux personnes avec toi sur la photo du fond d'écran ?

Bella sourit à son audace, il ne perdait pas le nord. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, tout ça l'aurait agacée très vite mais étrangement ça passait beaucoup mieux avec Emmett.

- Ma meilleure amie Alice et mon frère Edward, enfin mon demi-frère selon les liens du sang. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le voir autrement que comme mon unique frère, mon meilleur ami et mon protecteur.

- Le fameux Edward, sourit Emmett en levant les yeux au ciel devant sa stupidité. Vous avez les mêmes yeux.

- Oui comme notre père, dit-elle en souriant à son tour. Et toi où est le tien ?

- Si seulement je le savais, grogna-t-il mauvais.

Bella releva la tête et croisa son regard méchant. Elle lui fit un petit sourire compréhensif et lui tapota la jambe.

- Et bien voilà nous avons fait une petite confidence chacun ce n'est déjà pas mal. Excuses moi encore pour ma réaction excessive de tout à l'heure, c'est juste que…enfin…

- J'aurai dû comprendre seul qu'un dossier bloqué n'est pas fait pour être vu, s'excusa-t-il à son tour. Tu me le montreras quand tu seras prête.

- Et toi tu me diras pourquoi tu ne tenais pas à ce que je vienne chez toi alors que ta chambre est propre et que ta mère est une crème.

- Un jour peut-être, oui.

Bella se releva en attrapant son sac et se prépara à répartir.

- Il faut que j'y aille, Renée et Charlie m'attendent pour le diner.

- Jasper et Rosalie ne sont pas là ?

- Rose est avec Alec, répondit franchement Bella. Et Jasper sort avec Jacob, si j'ai bien compris.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, Jaz voulait que j'aille avec lui. Se rappela Emmett.

- Et pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas ?

- J'ai un dossier scolaire à terminer, ricana-t-il en lui montrer la pochette qu'elle lui avait amené.

- Tu sais j'ai vu d'autres projets dans ma classe et même si le nôtre est très bien, j'ai peur que le voyage te passe sous le nez. Avoua Bella en faisant la moue.

- Peu importe le voyage. Et puis même si on le gagne, je pense que je n'irai pas non plus. Enfin pas sans toi, ça n'aurait aucun sens.

Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise par sa réponse.

- Même si on ne finit pas premiers, on aura gagné un ami c'est déjà pas mal. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Oui c'est un joli lot de consolation, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Je sais que je suis beau mais ne le dit pas si fort, ma mère va croire que tu me dragues. Joua Emmett.

- Ta mère ferait une crise cardiaque si elle savait que tu m'as demandée en mariage cet après-midi.

Elle avait réponse à tout ! Il en perdit même son sourire arrogant.

- Allez viens, je te raccompagne.

Emmett la reconduisit jusqu'en bas, il lui proposa même de la ramener en voiture mais Bella déclina en disant qu'elle pouvait bien y retourner à pied. Il la laissa donc partir, le cœur un peu plus léger. Ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais peut être que Rosalie avait raison. Bella pouvait l'aider à parler de ses problèmes et il pourrait probablement l'aider pour les siens.

- Je la trouve charmante, s'exclama Catherine en arrivant derrière son fils.

- Un peu cassante sur les bords mais qui mérite que l'on creuse un peu, ajouta Emmett en regardant la brune partir. J'ai hâte d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

- Et elle sur toi, sinon elle ne serait pas venue jusqu'ici.

Catherine laissa son fils méditer ses paroles et partit préparer le repas. Il tourna son regard vers sa mère et souffla de soulagement.

Il y avait des jours comme ça, qui étaient mieux que d'autre et aujourd'hui était l'un de ces jours. Il espérait qu'il y en aurait d'autres.

* * *

**Des questions peut être ? (même si vous savez d'avance que je ne répondrais pas à la plupart sadique comme je suis) **


	5. Cinéma

**Salut les gens, comment ça va ti pas bien ? Voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu court mais je ne pouvais pas couper ailleurs. Je pense qu'il va vous plaire malgré tout. Je vous avouerais que le temps ensoleillé ne m'aide pas à écrire plus vite. Enfin bref.**

**nicky: j'espère bien que ça t'intrigue, je ne cherche pas à brouiller les pistes pour rien. Heureuse de te voir parmi nous et puis j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira. **

**Ju: C'est vrai que la combinaison des deux peut s'avérer dangereuse. Oui la mère d'Emmett on la reverra très bientôt. Pour Edward et Alice encore un peu de patience. Bisous**

**beatrice: je ne me lasse jamais de tes reviews ni d'aucune autre d'ailleurs, c'est toujours un ravissement d'en voir des nouvelles. Pour Bella, je pense qu'Emmett va vouloir qu'elle le prenne en main lui, très très bientôt. Emmett est un personnage à double face et pour l'instant il montre la joyeuse. Bien évidemment que je laisse mariner c'est plus drôle. Avec toutes les merdes qui m'arrive en ce moment je pense qu'une communauté vaudou s'acharne sur moi depuis un moment. Bisous !**

**Voilà, un énorme bisou à vous tous en vous disant un secret, y'a de la révélation dans ce chapitre. Bisous bisous !**

* * *

Avoue que j'ai raison, dit Emmett en la bousculant.

- Non c'est juste que… Bon ok il était naze ce film, abdiqua Bella dépitée. J'ai rarement vu une bouse pareille.

- Ah nous y voilà. Tu vois, j'avais raison ! La prochaine fois c'est moi qui choisis, dit-il fier de lui.

Ils venaient de finir leurs examens, ils leur restaient encore une semaine de cours avant d'avoir les résultats des examens de fin d'année et de se faire expliquer le programme de l'année suivante. Pour ce qui était de l'exposé, ils étaient arrivés deuxième, de quoi faire rager n'importe qui. C'était Rosalie et Alec qui avaient gagné la première place, ils avaient organisé une pièce de théâtre avec des enfants de l'école primaire pour expliquer leurs recherches.

Depuis leur mise au point, Bella et Emmett continuaient à se voir et à se connaitre. La brune commençait à perdre de son cassant avec son nouvel ami et s'ouvrait de plus en plus. Par contre elle ne faisait de cadeau à personne d'autre. Bella passait de moins en moins de temps avec Jasper et Rosalie pour pouvoir sortir avec Emmett. Pour l'instant il n'y avait rien de romantique entre eux, juste deux bons potes qui profitaient de leur temps libre ensemble.

- Hey trou de balle tu m'invites à la dernière minute au ciné et tu t'attends à ce que je sache le programme par cœur. T'es fou ou quoi ! Je n'ai pas été au ciné depuis une éternité et je sais encore moins ce qui y passe.

- J'ai eu l'impression que Charlie allait me pendre par les pieds quand je suis venu te chercher tout à l'heure. Il croit que je te drague ?

- Invite-moi au bal de fin d'année et il en sera persuadé, conclut Bella en continuant d'avancer.

Cette phrase mit Emmett mal à l'aise, parce qu'en l'occurrence il avait l'intention de l'inviter à ce fameux bal. Mais là tout à coup, il était refroidi.

- De toute façon même si quelqu'un d'assez maso s'avisait de m'inviter, il se prendrait le râteau du siècle. Et oui désolée de décevoir ton égo mais toi aussi tu t'en prendrais un, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller au bal.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que c'était une étape importante pour toute lycéenne qui se respecte.

- Dans le lycée où j'étais, même les premières années pouvaient aller au bal. J'y ai été élu reine du bal et crois-moi une fois m'a suffi.

- C'est un très grand honneur, dit Emmett en ne comprenant pas son raisonnement.

- Et ça attise les jalousies surtout quand tu as à ton bras le plus magnifique des cavaliers.

Emmett fronça les sourcils et ça fit rire son amie.

- J'y suis allée avec Edward et crois-moi dans son genre il est plutôt beau gosse. Et l'année d'après j'étais tellement bourrée que mon père a été obligé de venir me chercher en cellule de dégrisement.

Emmett la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Même lui n'avait pas fini en cellule. Le fait qu'elle lui fasse une telle confession le surprenait beaucoup.

- Mais attends, comment as-tu pu faire deux bals ? Tu es en 1ère.

- J'ai redoublé ma 1ère, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Je ne me suis pas présentée aux examens.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'étais bien trop occupée avec mes bouteilles de vodka et mes pétards, lança-t-elle tristement en le plantant au milieu de la rue.

Emmett avait décroché. La discussion avait bien commencée pourtant. Mais ils étaient partis tellement vite sur le chemin des confidences qu'Emmett n'avait pas vu la bifurcation. Bella se retourna pour voir l'expression de son ami mais il ne semblait pas la juger.

- La fin de ma 1ère a été un enfer pour moi et j'ai rencontré les mauvaises personnes au mauvais moment. J'ai mal tournée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait revenir sur terre ? Demanda-t-il intéressé en la rejoignant et en posant son bras sur son épaule.

- Un soir j'étais au fond du gouffre et j'ai fait un joli mélange médicament/alcool. J'ai failli mourir cette nuit-là et c'est là que mon père a fourré son nez dans mes affaires et qu'il a finalement tout compris. Je n'ai plus jamais retouché à quoique ce soit depuis. Je pense que je suis vaccinée.

Emmett lui frotta l'épaule en soutien, il pouvait comprendre mieux que personne. Ca ne lui expliquait toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivé mais ça lui faisait déjà un peu comprendre le virement (revirement) de caractère à 180°. Il avait prévu d'aller au bal, c'est vrai mais Emmett se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller sans elle. Quoiqu'il puisse lui dire, il était certain qu'elle ne céderait pas, alors le jeune homme se mit à chercher une alternative.

- Tu ne veux pas essayer le bal de Forks ? Lui demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

- En aucun cas. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver au milieu de couples qui se roulent des pelles, des profs qui auront un coup dans le nez et surtout avec les regards des pervers puceaux sur moi qui se disent que puisque je suis célibataire, ils ont le droit de s'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi. J'ai assez donné à Phœnix.

- Tu as une idée en tête concernant ces puceaux ? S'exclama Emmett intéressé par son jugement.

- Aro Volturi me semble être un bon candidat et quoiqu'on en dise je pense que Jacob Black n'a pas encore trempé sa nouille.

Le colosse éclata de rire, cette fille était vraiment surprenante. Emmett était au courant pour Jacob, il respectait les traditions des Quileutes et qui exigeaient une abstinence totale jusqu'à ce qu'il lui soit trouvé une fiancée. Pour Aro, là, il en était beaucoup moins sûr, mais pourquoi pas.

- Ça te dirait que ce soir-là on aille ailleurs ? À la Push par exemple et qu'on se fasse un bon feu de camp sur la plage en se racontant des histoires qui foutent la trouille.

- Tous les deux ? Demanda-t-elle en soulevant les sourcils.

- Promis je ne te violerai pas dans un coin. Je préfère largement naviguer sur le navire de la drague et te faire succomber à mon charme naturel.

- Bah sort les rames mon gars, répliqua-t-elle en redevenant la Bella qu'Emmett côtoyait depuis le début du dossier.

- Tu es incorrigible, ricana-t-il en ouvrant sa voiture.

- Tu n'as pas envie d'aller au bal toi ? L'interrogea-t-elle intéressée.

- Je saurais m'en passer, je me réserverai pour l'année prochaine. Alors ça marche pour le feu de camp ? On pourrait même demander à Jasper et les autres de venir.

- Un soir de bal, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont renoncer à une soirée où ils peuvent conclure ?

- Réfléchis-y.

Elle acquiesça et monta dans la voiture. Emmett avait toujours des idées sorties de nulle part. Elle devait bien admettre que sa présence lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il avait enfin arrêté de creuser pour savoir son passé et ça la réconfortait soulageait. La jeune femme souhaitait qu'il apprenne à la connaitre en dehors de ce qu'elle avait pu faire par le passé.

Le chemin jusqu'à Forks se passa dans la décontraction la plus totale. Avec Emmett il n'y avait jamais un silence gênant qui ne pouvait être meublé par une bonne petite blague. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant chez elle. Il remarqua aussitôt le regard du shérif à la fenêtre. Bella n'était peut-être pas sa fille, mais il en prenait soin comme si c'était le cas.

- Tu crois que si tu restes trop longtemps dans la voiture, il va me buter avec son arme ? Demanda-t-il en faisant une grimace.

- Non il se contentera de te menacer et de tirer dans tes pneus. Répondit-elle sérieusement, ce qui inquiéta son voisin.

Bella descendit de la voiture fière d'elle. Foutre la trouille à Emmett était devenue son jeu favori, il était tellement bon public en même temps. Elle se retourna et le remercia pour la soirée avant de s'éloigner tranquillement.

- Eh Bella ! Cria le chauffeur hilare. Je n'oublierais jamais cette soirée avec toi, tes coups de reins sont vraiment exceptionnels et ton corps est un temple où j'aimerai prier.

Ce type était suicidaire, mais ça la fit rire quand même. Elle regarda sur le sol et tomba sur le tuyau d'arrosage. Bella s'en empara et l'ouvrit à pleine puissance.

- Pour te rafraichir les esprits Don Juan ! Cria-t-elle morte de rire en le voyant se débattre pour fermer sa fenêtre.

Il accéléra et fuit comme un lâche en criant comme un malade que ça se payerait cher. Bella le regarda partir avec le sourire aux lèvres. Si on lui avait dit il y a quelques mois de ça, qu'elle pourrait être heureuse et vivre une vie normale à Forks, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. A peine eut-elle passée la porte que Charlie vint la voir inquiet.

- Faut-il qu'on en parle ? Questionna-t-il ne sachant pas vraiment sur quel pied danser.

- Y a-t-il vraiment besoin qu'on en parle ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire ironique. Emmett est un ami, Jasper le connait depuis longtemps donc tu dois avoir déjà des avis bien arrêtés sur lui. De plus c'est l'ex de ta fille, niveau connaissance on peut faire pire.

- Oui tu as raison, admit-il en la laissant tranquille. C'était bien au moins ?

- Ce film était une merde pas possible, la prochaine fois je demanderai de l'aide à Jasper.

- Il t'attend en haut, il veut te parler je crois. Lui indiqua le shérif en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Fais attention à toi, tu n'es peut-être pas ma fille mais c'est tout comme à mes yeux.

- Merci, lui répondit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Elle le relâcha bien vite, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient très porté sur les débordements d'affection. Bella s'empressa de rejoindre son cousin dans sa chambre.

Il était adossé à la fenêtre avec son casque sur les oreilles. S'il n'avait pas été de sa famille, Bella serait tombée sous le charme très vite. Elle se demandait pourquoi il était encore célibataire, mais n'eut trop le temps d'y penser qu'il se tourna vers elle. Jasper enleva son casque et lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

- Je t'ai cherché ce soir. Je voulais que tu viennes avec moi au resto, mais quand je suis rentré, tu n'étais déjà plus là.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir m'inviter à la dernière minute ? D'abord Emmett et ensuite toi, ce n'est pas mon anniversaire à ce que je sache.

Jasper lui fit un sourire en baissant les yeux tout en jouant avec son casque. Bella le connaissait vraiment très bien, voilà pourquoi elle souffla et se posa lourdement sur le lit de son cousin.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. Lança-t-elle en levant les mains.

Jasper vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui prit une main. Bella le regarda et détecta de l'inquiétude sur ce beau visage.

- Emmett est un gars en or, ne le fais pas souffrir s'il te plait. Lança-t-il enfin.

- Jaz, Emmett est juste un ami. Précisa-t-elle en lui souriant sincèrement. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je le trouve drôle et rafraichissant mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais sortir avec lui.

- Justement Bella, précise-lui maintenant. Parce que s'il succombe à ton charme naturel, ce qui risque d'être déjà fait et j'ai bien peur qu'il en souffre parce que toi tu ne lui retourneras pas ses sentiments.

- Emmett est un grand garçon et il sait faire la part des choses, j'en suis certaine.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi, fit Jasper en lui tapotant la main avant de se lever.

- Et toi alors quand vas-tu te trouver une chère et tendre ? Demanda Bella en dirigeant la discussion vers lui.

- Quand elle me tombera dessus probablement.

Bella décida de le laisser ruminer ses pensées négatives et de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait bien Emmett, il était différent de tous les mecs qu'elle avait pu rencontrer. A l'opposé de tous les amis qu'elle avait eu, que ce soit pendant sa bonne période ou sa mauvaise.

Il y avait une tension évidente quand ils se retrouvèrent tous pour le déjeuner le lendemain matin. Bella cherchait à savoir pourquoi mais personne ne semblait vouloir répondre. La jeune femme préféra donc laisser tomber, la fin de l'année arrivait à grands pas et elle avait peur qu'ils lui aient fait un cadeau pour son passage en classe supérieur.

Les cours de la journée lui semblèrent longs, en réalité ça ne ressemblait plus vraiment à des cours. Le soleil était enfin venu faire une apparition à Forks et tout le monde en profitait pour rester au soleil. Emmett et Jasper emmenèrent Bella sur un coin d'herbe et commencèrent à discuter des vacances.

- Je reste ici comme chaque année, déclara Emmett en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

- Nous nous allons très certainement aller faire un tour à la campagne, réfléchit Jasper.

- Quant à moi j'espère que ma mère aura oublié mon existence et qu'elle ne souhaitera pas que je revienne. S'exclama Bella sérieusement.

Un silence gênant s'installa, Emmett n'avait pas envie qu'elle retourne à Phœnix et Jasper encore moins. Alors qu'ils profitaient tous les trois du soleil, une ombre fit son apparition au-dessus d'eux. Les trois compères ouvrirent les yeux pour tomber sur Aro Volturi.

- Euh salut…, dit-il en souriant. Bella est-ce que je peux te parler s'il te plait ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard.

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander, expliqua-t-il gêné.

La brune vit son cousin sourire du coin des lèvres et Emmett regarder le nouvel arrivant comme si c'était un ovni. Bella préféra lui éviter une humiliation publique. Elle savait très bien pourquoi il était venu. Aro la regardait sans cesse, il passait son temps à vouloir la connaitre et c'était le seul qui était amical avec elle dans le clan Volturi. Seulement que ce soit lui ou un autre, ça serait non !

- Viens, éloignons nous un peu. Dit-il en lui prenant la main.

- Ce n'est pas la peine Aro, je n'ai pas l'intention d'accepter ta proposition alors ne te donnes pas cette peine.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire, s'exclama-t-il angoissé.

- Tu allais me demander bien élégamment de venir avec toi au bal. Ce à quoi je j'aurai répondu non, parce que je n'ai aucune intention d'y aller. Ni avec toi, ni avec Emmett, ni avec personne d'autre. Danser par obligation me fait chier, voir des gens se tripoter dans les couloirs me casse les burnes que je n'ai pas et le surplus de tout c'est la niaiserie qui en découle alors que le but final est le pieu. Donc je préfère encore m'immoler plutôt que de m'harnacher d'une putain de robe à paillettes et faire la cruche pendant des heures ! Ça te semble assez clair ?

Aro avait la tête d'un homme qui venait de se prendre un semi-remorque en pleine poire.

- Là s'il n'a pas compris, c'est qu'il est con ! S'exclama quelqu'un derrière eux.

Bella se retourna aussitôt en entendant ce timbre de voix si familier. Devant elle se tenait l'un des hommes les plus beaux qu'elle ait jamais vu. Celui qui faisait tomber les filles comme des mouches. La brune sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et courût dans sa direction. Elle se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme et l'entoura de ses jambes. Bella le serrait si fort contre elle, qu'il explosa de rire.

- Ca fait du bien de te revoir petite sœur, s'exclama Edward en riant.

Il lui essuya ses larmes de joies en la reposant au sol. Une fois que ce fut fait, il regarda les garçons présents. Bien maintenant qu'il était là, lequel de ces demeurés devait-il traumatiser en premier ?

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Ca va prendre une autre tournure maintenant. **


	6. Blessures

**Salut les gens ! Et oui je suis de retour pour votre plus grand plaisir, mais ne vous emballez pas parce que j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, une plus précisément. Mon ordi est HS ! Donc je vais mettre un peu plus de temps à publier parce que j'emprunte celui de ma charmante et adorable (mais aussi accro à son ordi) soeur. Alors désolé d'avance pour le temps que je vais mettre. **

**Sinon les vacances c'était bien, le retour ça l'était moins. J'ai eu ma dose de catastrophes pour les 7 prochaines années, alors c'est bon le club du vaudou, arrêtez vos conneries, laissez ma poupée tranquille, j'ai besoin d'un peu de chance. Mais je vous adore quand même...c'est pas pour ça que j'arrêterais mes fins à suspens. **

**mimie: merci beaucoup en plus ça viens du coeur et ça fait plaisir. **

**JessieTrager: et bien je suis heureuse d'être ta première (dis moi Trager comme Kyle XY?) Edward n'étant pas d'une nature facile, risque de poser problème, mais Emmett n'est pas une mauviette, il saura se défendre. Quand au passé, on en apprend un peu plus à chaque chapitre, c'est le but;)**

**Ju: Edward est dans la place libéré le passage ! La relation Emmett/Bella garde une certaine clarté pour l'instant mais tout promets de bientôt se compliquer. **

**beatrice: le souhait de Bella se réalisera peut être au delà de ses espérances je n'en dirais pas plus sur ce sujet. Les vacances sont proches, Bella trouvera bien le moyen de concilier les deux. Arrêtes le vaudou c'est mauvais pour mes ondes magnétiques !**

**Voilà voilà. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, surtout que ce chapitre est long et j'espère que vous y prendrez plaisir. Bisous !**

* * *

- Une surprise, vraiment ? L'interrogea Bella impatiente. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu comptes réellement sur le fait que je vais te le dire, se moqua Edward en la serrant encore une fois dans ces bras.

Emmett et Jasper se trouvaient juste derrière eux, les suivant jusqu'à la voiture du nouvel arrivant. Aro avait vite lâché l'affaire en apercevant le regard de mister « je suis un beau gosse, je le sais et si jamais tu touches à ma sœur je me charge de ta petite gueule ». Edward ne connaissait pas très bien Jasper, suffisamment tout de même pour faire confiance à son jugement, voilà pourquoi il laissa Emmett tranquille...enfin pour l'instant. Même si le frère de Bella semblait minuscule à côté du colosse brun, Edward n'était pas une personne à sous-estimer. Ses années de boxe lui avaient forgées des muscles aussi puissants qu'un professionnel. James avait toujours encouragé ses enfants à pratiquer leurs passions.

Edward aimait toucher violemment les corps alors que sa sœur préférait atteindre les émotions avec la musique. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait initié Jasper à ce sport. A présent, Edward devait bien admettre que le cousin de Bella le battait à plat de couture, même s'il n'en restait pas moins un très bon combattant.

Emmett n'avait pas été plus impressionné que ça par le nouveau venu. La seule surprise qu'il avait eu et qui au passage l'attristait un peu, c'était de voir avec quelle facilité il réussissait à faire sourire Bella. Emmett, lui, ramait toujours. Il était très heureux de la voir d'aussi bonne humeur, là n'était pas le problème, mais le fait que ce type réussisse à la faire sourire en un temps record, l'agaçait profondément. Le grand brun laissa son regard traîner sur sa nouvelle amie comme il le faisait très souvent, jusqu'à ce qu'il bloque sur le postérieur de la jeune femme qu'il trouvait vraiment à son goût.

- Eh toi ! S'écria froidement Edward en se retournant. Tu veux mes yeux peut-être ?

- Emmett merde tu es encore en train de me reluquer le cul, mais c'est pas vrai ! Lança Bella en soufflant bruyamment. Ça te plairait si je matais le tien toutes les cinq minutes.

- Faut-il vraiment que je réponde à cette question ? Répondit-il avec un grand sourire et un regard flamboyant.

- Tu brûleras en enfer si tu continues comme ça, dit Bella faussement triste.

- Si tu viens avec moi je ne doute pas d'avoir le feu aux fesses...

La brune leva sa main pour arrêter son frère qui en avait bien assez entendu. Bella connaissait Edward mieux que quiconque, il ne supporterait pas longtemps l'humour douteux du colosse.

- Je me ferais un plaisir de pactiser avec le diable rien que pour te foutre la fourche dans le derrière, répliqua-t-elle avec le sourire.

- Tu as déjà agressé mes parties si tu pouvais limiter la casse, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant, la supplia Emmett en levant les mains pour se faire à moitié pardonner.

- Emmett voyons, enchaîna Bella en levant les yeux au ciel, nous savons très bien que je suis celle de nous deux qui a le plus de couilles, alors à quoi peuvent-elles bien encore te servir ?

- Désolé je ne peux pas confirmer tes dires puisque contrairement à toi je n'ai pas mis la main au paquet. Mais l'idée de pouvoir le faire m'émoustille déjà !

Jasper semblait sur ses gardes, prêt à intervenir à n'importe quel moment. Edward semblait sur le point d'exploser et il n'était pas connu pour être le plus patient des hommes. Mais Bella réussissait le contrôler un minimum, rien qu'avec un contact, elle lui disait inconsciemment « c'est un ami pas touche ». Alors que la tension montait de plus en plus, un sourire perfide apparut sur les lèvres du nouvel arrivant, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Emmett c'est ça ? Demanda Edward froidement.

- Ouais ?

- Ça te dirait de nous suivre pour qu'on fasse un peu plus connaissance, j'ai hâte de comprendre comment tu as fait pour dompter Bella.

Emmett avait beau paraître lourdaud, il était loin d'être un imbécile. Ça sentait le coup monté à plein nez, mais il ne voulait se montrer faible face à ce type. Jasper sur le côté lui faisait les gros yeux, le suppliant silencieusement de refuser, mais le brun aimait les défis, surtout quand il avait un bon concurrent en face.

- Pourquoi pas, tu pourras peut-être m'en apprendre plus sur cette charmante emmerdeuse.

Bella fronçait les sourcils cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Edward semblait si ravi qu'il accepte et Jasper si inquiet.

- Et bien suis nous en voiture, je pense que tu sais où habite Bella à présent. Jasper fais-moi le plaisir de monter avec nous s'il te plaît, continua Edward le regard pétillant d'anticipation.

Le blond eu juste le temps de poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami et de lui glisser gentiment :

- T'es dans la merde mec, ça va être drôle, mais tu es dans la merde.

Emmett commença à se préoccuper un peu de la suite de cette histoire. Edward avait l'air très intelligent et le brun n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû tenter (titiller) son caractère de grand frère protecteur tout de suite. Emmett les suivit donc en voiture en se posant beaucoup de questions. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Edward se posta juste à côté du nouvel ami de sa sœur en posant un bras sur son épaule.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux, s'exclama-t-il tout joyeux.

Emmett lui en doutait un peu plus. Jasper se décida à franchir la porte en premier suivit par Bella et le reste de la troupe. Tout ce qu'Emmett vit, c'est Bella se figer net au milieu de l'entrée et regarder le salon avec les larmes aux yeux. Un homme d'une grande stature se leva du canapé où Charlie et lui était en train de parler et ouvrit ses bras avec un grand sourire. La brune s'y engouffra avec joie et tendresse. Emmett le reconnu aussitôt, c'était l'homme de la photo, le « superpapa ». Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté. Autant Edward ne l'impressionnait pas plus que ça, autant le papa de Bella n'avait pas l'air très très commode.

- Ma petite fille adorée, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de te voir. Tu as meilleure mine que la dernière fois.

La brune profita juste du moment en souriant de bonheur. Emmett comprit à ce moment précis une chose essentielle. Si Bella n'était pas vraiment en bon terme avec sa mère, son père en revanche était son Dieu. Rien que voir l'admiration et l'amour qui se reflétaient dans son regard, mit le brun devant ce fait.

- Te voilà enfin, ce connard de rouquin n'a pas voulu attendre que je finisse ma douche ! S'écria quelqu'un en entrant de l'autre côté du salon.

- Alice..., fit Bella choquée en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais que fais-tu là ?

- Quelle question je suis venue te voir andouille, répondit la jeune femme en pointant sa brosse vers Edward. Toi la prochaine fois que tu me laisses en plan, je t'émascule. Ça te semble assez clair ?

Emmett ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant ce petit bout de femme aussi (très) autoritaire. Si Bella avait gagné du mordant, le brun ne doutait pas que cette Alice y était pour quelque chose. Tout à coup elle tourna un regard gourmand vers lui et prit une posture séductrice.

- Mais qui est donc ce beau brun ? Dit-elle en souriant au colosse.

- Ça c'est un type que j'ai croisé en allant chercher Bella, s'exclama Edward avec son sourire malveillant. Il semble être ami avec Jasper et, apparemment, apprécie beaucoup les fesses de ma chère petite sœur tout autant qu'il aimerait visiter son vagin.

Un silence de mort tomba dans le salon et Bella fusilla son frère du regard.

- C'est approximativement comme ça que je l'ai compris, continua-t-il en appréciant vraiment le moment.

James avait déjà tourné un regard tueur vers le jeune homme qui n'en menait pas large. Ce type avait vraiment un charisme impressionnant. Mais Emmett se considérait à présent comme un homme, il n'allait donc pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. Si cet Edward se croyait plus malin que lui, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Puisqu'il était dans la merde, autant s'y enfoncer jusqu'au cou.

- Peut-on vraiment m'en vouloir ? Une aussi jolie jeune femme ne laisse aucun homme indifférent.

Quand il vit Bella fermer les yeux en se mordant les lèvres il comprit qu'il avait fait pire que mieux. Il avait joué et il avait perdu. Retente ta chance, se dit-il.

- Trêve de plaisanterie, je m'appelle Emmett Cullen et je suis le meilleur ami de Jasper, ainsi que l'ami de votre fille. Ami seulement n'ayez rien à craindre. J'ai un humour un peu gras quelque fois. Un humour que votre fils n'a pas capté, heureusement pour moi Bella est un peu plus réceptive sinon je m'ennuierais énormément durant mes pauses en sa compagnie.

Le brun s'approcha du papa de Bella et lui tendit sa main. Après un long moment d'hésitation, l'homme se décida à lui serrer en essayant de lui broyer la main au passage. Heureusement pour Emmett, ses muscles n'étaient pas que de la gonflette, il répondit avec autant de force à ce test. Le petit sourire en coin qui apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme fit comprendre à Emmett qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour se mettre le papa dans la poche.

- Enchanté Emmett Cullen, je suis ravi de voir que Bella a su se faire des amis et j'espère qu'il en restera ainsi.

Bonjour le sous-entendu, se dit Emmett en affichant un sourire compréhensif. « Tant que tu restes ami avec ma fille tout se passera bien, mais si jamais l'envie te vient de franchir un cap, je serais ravi de te péter les dents une à une avec la batte de base-ball qui se trouve à l'étage du dessus ».

- Ne t'inquiète pas James, tu peux faire confiance à ce jeune homme, c'est un bon gars, intervint le shérif souhaitant désamorcer la situation.

- Ce n'est pas ta fille dont il est sujet Charlie, répliqua James un peu amer.

- C'est l'ancien petit ami de Rosalie, donc je sais un peu mieux que toi de quoi il en retourne.

- Un bourreau des cœurs donc, conclut le blond ne lâchant toujours pas la main d'Emmett.

- En l'occurrence c'est moi qui me suis fait larguer, mais c'est vraiment gentil de votre part de me remémorer ce fait.

Le brun commençait à trouver cette situation pesante et s'arracha à la poigne du père de Bella. Il regarda James dans les yeux, n'ayant plus aucune crainte à présent. Pour la première fois il montrait une autre face de lui-même. Son orgueil venait d'être touché et apparemment il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça.

- Je crois que les présentations sont faites à présent, je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Ce fut un plaisir.

Emmett tourna les talons sans même accorder un regard à ses amis. Il traversa le salon sous les yeux de toute l'assemblée et sortit de la maison sous l'air fier de lui d'Edward.

- Vous faites vraiment chiers des fois, s'énerva Bella en les fusillant du regard. Je me fais un ami ici, un seul et unique et il faut forcément que vous le pourrissiez.

Elle s'élança à la poursuite d'Emmett en repoussant le bras d'Edward qui tentait de l'arrêter. Celui-ci en fut vexé mais la laissa faire. La brune ne tarda pas à rejoindre son ami avant qu'il ne monte dans sa voiture.

- Em', attends ! Le supplia-t-elle en le coursant.

- Em' ? Demanda-t-il surprit qu'elle l'appelle ainsi.

Bella se mit à rougir légèrement et baissa les yeux.

- Désolée c'est sorti tout seul, enfin bref ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire...

- Eh Bella calme toi, respires !

- C'est juste que je voulais m'excuser pour leurs attitudes, ils sont très protecteurs vis-à-vis de moi...

- Je ne t'en veux pas à toi, tu n'y es pour rien, la consola-t-il en lui frottant gentiment l'épaule. Edward me déteste parce qu'il ne capte pas mon humour et ton père me méprise parce que je suis un beau gosse décérébré qui apprécie sa fille chérie.

- Nous savons tous les deux que tu es loin d'être con Emmett, arrêtes de te dévaloriser tout le temps, lui conseilla Bella en secouant la tête.

- Donc nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que je suis un beau gosse.

Bella retrouva le sourire en le voyant faire de l'humour. Emmett était un rayon de soleil permanent.

- Où ai-je fait une erreur ? Se renseigna-t-il tout de même.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû aborder le sujet des hommes attirés par mes charmes, c'est un sujet très sensible.

- Sensible à quel point ?

- Au point de déménager ici pour finir ma scolarité, lui avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Tu me raconteras un jour ? Je préférerais vraiment que ça vienne de toi plutôt qu'un des membres de ta famille.

- Chaque chose en son temps, lui répondit-elle sincère. Tu es un bon ami, mais il y a certaines choses que je préfère encore garder pour moi.

Il lui fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'il avait compris. Rien ne servait de la brusquer de toute façon elle n'en dirait pas plus pour aujourd'hui.

- Du coup je pense que c'est râpé pour notre soirée feu de camp à la Push, s'exclama Emmett déçu.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Tu vas certainement préférer rester avec ta famille, vu le nombre de valises que j'ai vu dans le salon, ils ont l'air bien parti pour séjourner ici toutes les vacances.

Bella éclata de rire en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre du salon avant de reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur.

- Tu pars du principe que mon frère et mon père doivent avoir une valise chacun et que le reste est à Alice. Après ça tu imagines que ça ne représente qu'une infime partie du dressing de ma meilleure amie.

Emmett essaya en effet d'imaginer le carnage mais ça lui semblait tellement effrayant qu'il arrêta.

- Et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont là que je ne peux pas profiter de mes soirées. J'en parlerai à Jasper et Alice pour voir ce qu'ils en pensent.

Le brun lui fit son plus beau sourire et monta en voiture. Bella lui tourna le dos et se redirigea vers la maison. Comme si elle avait deviné où pouvait traîner les yeux du jeune Cullen, Bella posa ses mains sur ses fesses pour lui cacher.

- C'est de la triche Swan ! Cria-t-il en abaissant sa fenêtre.

- Bonne soirée Emmett !

Quand elle franchit une fois de plus la porte, les hommes de sa vie se tenaient tous les uns à côté des autres. Edward semblait se rendre compte que Bella lui en voulait, James était toujours aussi inquiet et Jasper lui sourit gentiment, heureux du geste qu'elle venait de faire pour leur ami commun .

- J'ai fait pas mal de bêtises dernièrement, je le sais, je suis au courant, il n'est pas nécessaire de me le rappeler tout le temps, leur reprocha Bella ayant perdu sa joie de les revoir. Si vous êtes venus ici pour me pourrir la vie comme maman l'a fait, ou m'étouffer comme avant, retournez à Phœnix...

- Bella tu es ma fille et je ne veux que ton bonheur, essaya de la raisonner son père autoritairement.

- Et je commence à le retrouver ici, j'apprécie vraiment Forks et c'est en partie grâce à Emmett.

- Bell's on a le droit de s'inquiéter pour toi depuis ce qui est arrivé avec Ben..., commença Edward avant que sa sœur ne le tue du regard.

- Tu cherches quoi au juste, à ce que je m'énerve ? Claqua la voix de la jeune femme.

- Isabella nous ne cherchons pas la bagarre..., dit doucement James en essayant de l'apaiser.

- Bah c'est raté. Je vais aller faire des courses pour le dîner, ça va me calmer. Alice tu viens avec moi ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, acquiesça-t-elle en courant chercher son sac à main.

- Jaz, je peux t'emprunter ta voiture ?

Il se contenta de lui lancer les clefs. Bella s'en empara et prit son sac à son tour. Elle savait très bien qu'ils ne pensaient pas à mal, mais la jeune femme avait beaucoup parlé avec Elisabeth, la mère d'Edward. Cette femme était d'une poigne de fer et elle lui avait dit de ne pas se laisser faire parce que sinon ils la mangeraient toute crue. Là-dessus, Renée qui n'était pas connue pour être une femme au caractère doux, lui avait donné pas mal de conseils également. Bella les appliquait aujourd'hui et espérait sincèrement pouvoir obtenir des résultats. Alice se contenta de lui prendre la main en soutien. Elles étaient meilleures amies depuis une éternité et la petite brune comprenait Bella mieux que sa propre mère.

- As-tu jeté le tee-shirt ? Demanda Alice une fois qu'elles furent en voiture.

- Non, répondit simplement Bella en fixant la route.

- Il a dit qu'il partait pour un autre lycée l'année prochaine...

- Je ne veux pas savoir Alice !

- Et moi je veux que tu l'oublies, malheureusement tu t'acharne à te faire du mal en gardant un souvenir de Ben. Alors je maintiens mon mode de torture, tant que tu garderas un truc de lui, je te donnerai de ses nouvelles. As-tu rejoué du violon ? Non bien sûr que non.

Bella commençait à se demander si elle avait bien fait d'emmener Alice avec elle.

- Alors voici mon nouveau conseil, tu vas rester ami avec cet Emmett et une fois que tu le connaîtras vraiment bien, tu vas me faire le plaisir de le laisser s'occuper de toi. Et quand je dis ça, je sous-entends, la partie intime de toi, parce que ce type est plus qu'alléchant et que je suis persuadée que c'est un bon coup. De plus, et ce qui est non négligeable, il en pince pour toi sinon il n'aurait pas affronté ton père comme il l'a fait.

Bella retrouva le sourire aussitôt. Alice était comme ça depuis toujours, capable de passer du coq à l'âne en trente secondes top chrono. Elles continuèrent à parler ainsi jusqu'au supermarché du (à l'autre bout) bout de la ville. Bella faisait souvent ça pour aider Renée, même si sa tante ne lui demandait rien. Alors que les deux filles bavassaient de choses insignifiantes, Bella remarqua la mère d'Emmett dans un autre rayon. Elle semblait tendue, pas comme la fois où la jeune femme avait été chez elle.

- Alice est-ce que ça te dérange d'aller chercher des tomates du magasin, je dois aller chercher de la farine.

- No problemo, répondit son amie en trottinant vers le fond du magasin.

Bella était sûre de ne pas la revoir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas été la chercher, Alice allait forcément s'arrêter devant le rayon cosmétique, c'était inévitable. Isabella s'approcha de la maman d'Emmett et la salua poliment.

- Bonsoir Catherine, dit-elle en souriant.

- Bella ! Ma chérie.

La femme se dépêcha de cacher son panier derrière son dos, comme si elle avait peur de montrer ce qu'il pouvait contenir.

- Comment vas-tu mon ange ? Demanda la femme en lui souriant chaleureusement.

- Mon père et mon frère viennent d'arriver en ville et ça me fait très plaisir de les voir, mais ils sont un peu envahissant quelques fois. Alors je me suis éclipsée avec une amie, le temps de m'adapter à leur retour.

- Ta famille prend bien soin de toi ?

- Ils essayent oui. Et vous Catherine, tout va bien ? L'interrogea innocemment la brune avec une tête d'ange.

- Cathy Bella, Cathy. Oui je fais quelques petits achats pour la semaine à venir, je croyais que mon fils passerait la soirée avec toi, mais je suppose que tu as autre chose à faire.

- J'aurais bien proposé à Emmett de rester dîner, mais il se trouve que mon père est un peu...froid avec les garçons qui osent m'approcher.

- Comme je le suis habituellement avec les greluches qui approche mon magnifique garçon.

Bella lui fit un sourire sincère cette fois-ci.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous dérogez à la règle avec moi ?

- Parce que tu n'as rien d'une greluche. Tu n'as rien avoir avec ta cousine. Non loin de moi l'idée de lui manquer de respect, mais ça se voit que tu es bien plus mûre (mature) qu'elle. Ton regard témoigne de beaucoup de choses que tu as vécues. Un cœur brisé ou la perte d'un être cher, je n'en sais rien, mais il y a ce petit quelque chose qui illumine tes yeux de force et d'intelligence. Je sais que tu prendras soin d'Emmett.

Bella fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas comment cette femme qui la connaissait à peine pouvait aussi bien lire en elle.

- Je dois y aller Bella, mais ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de te voir.

- Je passerais vous voir dans la semaine, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était bientôt l'anniversaire d'Emmett et j'aurais certainement besoin de votre aide.

- Tu es la bienvenue.

La brune laissa la maman de son ami partir. Son regard se posa sur son panier et Bella capta le fond du panier de Cathy. Une bouteille d'alcool, des bougies, de quoi faire un bon petit plat. La maman d'Emmett aurait un rendez-vous galant que ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Voilà pourquoi elle avait espéré qu'il resterait avec elle ce soir. Bella laissa échapper un sourire complice et partit rejoindre Alice, scotchée devant une crème anti âge.

- Et mes tomates alors ? Ricana-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il y a du concombre là-dedans si tu veux, rétorqua Alice en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elles reprirent le chemin inverse en se marrant comme des gamines. Revoir Alice lui faisait un bien fou. Son amie et Edward venaient de finir leurs examens avec succès et entreraient bientôt à la fac.

- Je me suis inscrite à l'université de Seattle avec Edward, en coloc, comme ça on sera plus proche de toi et nous avons de super filière pour le journalisme, lui avoua Alice en souriant.

Bella se retourna surprise et heureuse. Edward était peut être surprotecteur, mais il était avant tout son frère, son confident et son meilleur ami. Ça lui ferait du bien de le voir plus souvent. En rentrant, la jeune femme s'excusa de son attitude un peu virulente, mais ni son père ni son frère ne lui en voulurent vraiment. Elle se fit pardonner en leur préparant un bon petit repas. Rosalie était aux abonnés absents, avec Alec encore et toujours. Renée prépara la chambre d'ami pour Edward et James, ce qui répugna un peu le premier. Dormir avec son père ne l'enchantait pas des masses.

- Tu ronfles, lui expliqua le jeune homme en grimaçant.

- Je ronronne, nuance mon fils, répondit James avec un air supérieur.

Alice s'était installée dans la même chambre que Bella, comme lors de leurs anciennes soirées pyjama. Renée lui avait préparé le lit du canapé convertible afin qu'elle puisse avoir de la place pour dormir. Jasper était venu les rejoindre pour discuter, alors qu'Edward avait dû fuir pour téléphoner à sa chère et tendre « Tania ». Ce qui risquait de prendre un certain temps. Jasper et Alice ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, mais apparemment le courant passait plutôt bien. Alors que la soirée se déroulait agréablement, que Bella était morte de rire sur son lit, écoutant les aventures d'Alice, tandis que Jasper abasourdis, n'en croyait pas ses yeux, un bruit se fit entendre à la fenêtre. Seule Bella le remarqua et se leva en vitesse pour aller vérifier. Elle faillit laisser échapper un cri en voyant Emmett se tenir juste derrière. La jeune femme s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de le faire entrer.

- Mais merde qu'est-ce que tu fous ici à une heure pareille mec !? Lança Jasper le plus discrètement possible.

Bella elle n'avait rien dit, elle constatait juste l'étendue des dégâts. Sur le visage d'Emmett apparaissait un gros coquart, sa lèvre était fendue et gonflées et vue la difficulté qu'il avait à respirer, il avait certainement une côte de cassée.

- Assieds-toi, lui conseilla Bella en poussant les fringues qui traînaient au pied de son lit. Jaz va chercher de la glace ainsi que la trousse à pharmacie et essaye de te faire discret. Alice je t'en supplie, fais en sorte qu'Edward ne rentre pas dans cette chambre.

- C'est comme si c'était fait chef, s'écria son amie en sortant en trombe de la chambre.

Jasper la suivit de prêt le visage impassible. Bella aplatit un peu mieux ses couvertures et obligea son ami à s'allonger.

- Merci de ton aide..., commença-t-il à dire.

- Tais-toi, ordonna la brune en soulevant son tee-shirt pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Emmett préféra obéir. Bella fit une drôle de grimace en voyant l'hématome naissant sur le côté gauche de son ami. Elle n'était pas assez expérimentée pour savoir si c'était cassé ou non. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils quand elle vit une entaille peu profonde sur le bas de son ventre. Elle approcha les doigts pour voir si la plaie saignait encore mais Emmett attrapa sa main avant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est superficiel...

- Tu n'en sais rien !

- Mon oncle Carlisle est chirurgien, j'en sais quelque chose tu peux me croire. C'est lui que j'aurais été voir si seulement il était là, mais je ne veux pas encore inquiéter Esmée...

- Encore ? Parce que ça se produit souvent ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Bella, s'il te plaît. J'ai frappé chez Jasper mais il n'était pas dans sa chambre, je comprends mieux pourquoi.

- Donc si Jasper avait été dans sa chambre tu ne m'en aurais pas parlé, se vexa-t-elle légèrement.

Emmett se contenta de fermer les yeux ne souhaitant pas se la mettre à dos. Bella se sentit un peu honteuse de sa réaction. Elle n'était pas sa femme, il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre. Jasper revint aussi vite qu'il le put et tendit ce que sa cousine lui avait demandé. Bella entreprit de faire de son mieux pour soigner les blessures de son ami. Il n'avait pas l'air extrêmement blessé, mais la jeune femme aurait préféré qu'il aille à l'hôpital. Elle désinfecta la plaie au ventre et colla un pansement dessus.

- Voilà, c'est fini, dit-elle en s'inquiétant néanmoins pour lui.

- Tu as des doigts de fée Bella, si je n'étais pas aussi chamboulé je pourrais en avoir la trique, mais là, excuses moi, ce n'est pas contre toi, j'ai la tête ailleurs.

- Parce que tu estimes avoir encore une tête, lança-t-elle froidement. Qui est le connard qui t'a fait ça ?

Un silence de plomb tomba. Bella n'osait même pas imaginer comment l'autre mec devait être pour démolir un gars aussi baraqué qu'Emmett.

- Il est revenu ? Demanda Jasper furieux.

- Ferme-la ! S'énerva Emmett en fusillant son ami du regard.

- Il est un peu trop tard pour ça, intervint Bella en choppant le visage de son ami pour qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux. J'ai vu ta mère tout à l'heure dans le magasin, elle avait l'air stressée mais pourtant prête à passer une bonne soirée. Est-ce que c'est le nouveau mec de ta mère qui t'a fait ça ?

Emmett laissa échapper un rire amer en fuyant le regard émeraude de son amie, mais Bella ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

- Non rien à voir avec un nouveau mec, tout à voir avec l'ancien. Je viens de me battre avec Royce Mac Carthy, en bref mon père.

Bella respira profondément pour encaisser la nouvelle. Emmett ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois de son père pour lui dire qu'il aimerait bien savoir où il se trouvait. Apparemment il venait de le savoir. Alice revint peu de temps après disant qu'Edward ne monterait pas croyant qu'elles allaient se coucher. Emmett, après avoir récupéré des forces voulu rentrer chez lui. Seulement Bella commençait à bien le connaître et rien qu'avec le regard de Jasper elle en eut la confirmation. Emmett ne retournerait pas chez lui ce soir. Il préférerait encore dormir dans la rue. Alors la jeune femme l'obligea à rester sur son lit.

- Tu restes ici, mon lit est bien assez grand pour deux. Jasper n'a qu'un lit une place.

- Si ton père entre je suis un homme mort ! Lui fit gentiment remarquer son ami.

- Jamais il n'oserait entrer dans ma chambre sans ma permission. Ni lui ni Edward. Ils auraient bien trop peur de me réveiller et je ressemble un peu à Godzilla le matin.

- C'est rassurant. Tu promets de ne pas me péter un doigt si j'ai les mains baladeuses pendant la nuit ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- N'espère même pas. Je te prête mon lit Cullen, pas mon corps.

- Quel désespoir pour moi.

Bella l'installa un peu mieux et Emmett se laissa faire, elle était au petit soin avec lui et il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude. Jasper lui fit le regard « t'es blessé ok ! Mais fais gaffe à ce que tu fais ». Même si l'envie était tentante, il n'avait pas la force de faire quoique ce soit. Alice fit un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie qui se contenta de l'ignorer. Bella éteignit la lumière et se coucha. Alice ne tarda pas à dormir, mais la jeune femme sentait bien qu'Emmett lui n'avait même pas fermé les yeux. Il devait avoir tellement de chose en tête. La brune se retourna et se colla contre son ami en posant sa joue sur son omoplate tout en lui caressant les cheveux et le bras.

- Dors Emmett, tu en as besoin. Tu penseras un autre jour.

Il posa à son tour sa main sur celle de Bella, la remerciant silencieusement. Grâce à la douceur inédite de la brune, le jeune homme finit enfin par fermer les yeux. Bella n'arrêta pas pour autant ses caresses. Emmett avait lui aussi ses secrets et il allait être vraiment difficile pour elle de le faire parler, mais elle y arriverait, elle en était certaine.

* * *

**Atteindrons**** nous les 100 reviews pour cette fic ? Réponse au prochain épisode...Bon alors vous en pensez quoi ? **


End file.
